Jeff the killer Deseos psicopatas
by mellthekiller
Summary: Siempre pensé que las historias de terror eran solo eso "Historias" hasta que un día conoci a Jeff the killer y mi mundo cambio por completo.
1. El comienzo

Capitulo 1

Me llamo Mell. Soy una chica de 17 años, estoy cursando mi ultimo año de preparatoria.. soy bajita mi piel es blanca, tengo el cabello corto de color negro y mis ojos son rasgados de color marrón oscuro... soy algo rara, Mm. no me agrada mucho relacionarme con las personas, mas bien soy del tipo de chicas que prefiere estar en su casa leyendo creepypastas o viendo animes, vivo con mi mis tíos y mi hermano mayor, mis padres fallecieron cuando tenia 15 años y desde entonces soy algo cerrada con las personas... La relación con mis tíos no es de la mejor que digamos, podría decir que me odian pues creen que estoy loca, con mi hermano louis es diferente, soy su niña consentida, es algo celoso y muy sobre protector el es 4 años mayor que yo y es la única persona en la que realmente puedo confiar. bueno creo que ya conté mucho de mi

RIIING RIIING (Súper efectos de sonidos w

Estire mi mano para poder alcanzar aquel molesto aparato y apagarlo, mire el reloj eran las 06:30 suspire y me levante de la cama, me dirigí al baño tenia tiempo de sobra así que tome un largo y relajante baño con agua caliente, lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo, luego cerré la llave del agua y me envolví en una toalla, me seque y me puse mis pantalones de mezclilla negros una camisa azul con detalles en negro y mis converse azules (mis colores favoritos son el negro y azul xD) peine mi cabello y por ultimo me coloque delineador negro y un poco de brillos en mis labios, mire la hora 7:10 agarre mi mochila y baje a desayunar

Buenos días pequeña - saludo mi hermano apenas me vio bajar por las escaleras -

Buenos días louis - le sonreí -

Al fin despiertas niña - dijo mi tía con ese tono tan amable característico de ella *mi sarcasmo se puede notar a kilómetros ¬¬*- ven rápido a desayunar, si no llegaras tarde a la escuela

No dije nada y me senté a desayunar.. Termine rápido le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano y me fui a la escuela. Como quedaba cerca me fui caminando

*Tengo mucho sueño, anoche me quede hasta tarde leyendo creepypastas, prometo que hoy me acostare temprano* - bueno siempre digo lo mismo y termino acostándome a las 03:00 a.m. U.u como dije al principio me encantan las creepypastas mi favorita es la de Jeff the killer, muchas veces desee que el fuera real, pero lamentablemente no lo era.- *creo que soy la única loca que desea que un asesino psicópata bipolar sea real* - reí ante mis locos pensamientos, camine un poco mas y llegue a la escuela, entre y fui directo a mi casillero, saque los libros que iba a necesitar y luego me fui directo a mi salón, entre y me senté en mi escritorio -

Hola rarita como estas hoy - me 'saludo' uno de los chicos mas molestos de todo la escuela, decidí ignorarlo como hacia siempre - no vas a saludarme, sabes eres muy mal educada. o capaz que te comieron la lengua los ratones

Ya déjala Aarón, no ves que no desea hablar contigo - Dijo Kevin el chico mas guapo de la escuela, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas al escuchar su voz, no negare que me gusta y mucho pero es el chico mas popular y lo mas seguro es que ya tenga varias pretendientes mejores que yo -

Oye solo quiero ser amable con ella - se defendió -

Hasta ella se da cuenta que eres un idiota y no quiere hablar contigo - solo una carcajada Brandon otro de los chicos guapos de la escuela -

Perdón por el comportamiento de mis amigos - dijo kelvin y me sonrió -

No tienes por que.. - en ese momento entra la profesora de filosofía al salón

Buenos días chicos, por favor pueden sentarse ya empezaremos con la clase de hoy - dijo la amable señora Ellen..

La mañana paso rápido para mi suerte, faltaban solo minutos para que tocara el timbre de salida suspire y mire a la ventana. el cielo gris anunciaba lluvia. sonreí amaba la lluvia hacia que me sienta feliz y triste.. el timbre de salida por fin sonó liberándome de esa cárcel , el profesor de aritmética se despidió de la clase y se fue yo guarde mis cosas y también me fui no soportaba mas estar ahí eran todos muy ruidosos, camine hasta mi casillero guarde mis libros y me fui hasta la puerta de salida para mi suerte ya había empezada a llover.. sonreí y me dispuse a caminar mi mente estaba en otro mundo imaginando millones de cosas raras y divertidas, fui a dar un pequeño paseo por las calles del centro aprovechando que no había personas por la lluvia mire las tiendas y nada de lo que había llamaban mi atención era todo muy de princesa barbie xD camine un poco mas hasta que llegue al lugar que me interesaba, la tienda de cómics y mangas entre y fui directo a la sección de animes quería buscar el manga de hellsing mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en mi rostro cunado vi. lo que tanto buscaba, lo tome y fui a pagarlo, cuando salí de la tienda la lluvia había parado, caían apenas unas cuantas gotas..mire el cielo ya estaba atardeciendo suspire aun no quería regresar a casa así que fui a caminar al parque amaba el olor de la tierra húmeda (si algo extraño lo se) me senté en los columpios y comencé a leer mi manga, estaba tan sumida en lo que leía que no me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado al lado mio hasta que hablo

- No te da miedo estar aquí sola, algún loco podría hacerte daño - Dijo un hombre con la voz ronca, asiendo que los bellos de mi piel se erizaran -

- Qui..quien es usted - voltee a verlo tenia una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones negros no pude ver su rostro por que su largo y oscuro cabello me lo impedían - *por dios esas características eran similares a* - sacudí mi cabeza, jajaja lo que estaba pensando era completamente estudió, tal vez era algún loco que trataba de asustarme - Oye vete de aquí no me moles - calle cuando vi que del bolsillo de la sudadera sacaba un cuchillo - Madre mía - Apenas vi. el cuchillo agarre mi mochila y comencé a correr, corrí como si de eso dependiera mi vida, eh bueno de eso dependía, tenia la respiración agitada, pero no iba a detenerme hasta llegar a mi casa, mire asía atrás para ver si me seguía para mi suerte no estaba, pero para mi mala suerte tropecé con una piedra y caí de cara al suelo - *Lpm eso dolió* - me levante adolorida de mi nariz salía sangre y tenia un pequeño raspón en el mentón, me levante algo mareada por el golpe y camine lo que faltaba para llegar a casa, cuando llegue Louis me recibió con un sermón ¬¬

- Mell por todo los cielos que fue lo que te paso - dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos -

- me caí cuando venia a casa - fue lo único que dije -

- y por que llegas tan tarde, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, no puedes andar sola a estas horas por la calle es muy peligroso, - suspiro y me abrazo - Pero que bueno que estés bien - se separa de mi - ve a bañarte y luego baja para que comas algo -

- okey - Camine a mi habitación me saque la ropa sucia y entre a bañarme cuando termine me vestí con mi pijama de panda era muy calentito en las noches frías ,seque y peine mi cabello por ultimo me cure las heridas de mi cara - listo no se nota mucho - sonreí y baje a cenar, en la cocina estaban mis tíos y louis no dije ninguna palabra cuando termine de comer y regrese a mi habitación eran las 11:00 PM me acosté en la cama no tenia ganas de hacer nada solo deseaba dormir mire el techo hasta que quede profundamente dormida

03:00 sentí un terrible frió recorrer mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos y vi que la ventana estaba abierta

- pero que rayos - me levante y fui a cerrarla - Que raro recuerdo haber cerrado la ventana - se me puso la piel de gallina cuando sentí pasos detrás mio rápidamente di media vuelta para ver de donde provenía el sonido, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al un hombre parado al pie de mi cama - Qui.. Qui..Quien

- Shhhhh - puso su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de que debía callarme - Go to sleep

- Continuara -


	2. Visita Nocturna I

Capitulo 2

Go to sleep - fueron sus únicas palabras y comenzó a caminar asía mi-

Pre..pregunte quien eres - el sujeto que tenia a centímetros mio era el mismo que vi en el parque vestía una sudadera blanca y pantalones negros, en su mano derecha tenia un cuchillo, a diferencia de hoy en la tarde esta vez pude ver su rostro... mis ojos se abrieron llenos de terror y sorpresa su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenia los ojos negros y carecía de parpados y Su sonrisa... su sonrisa era eterna... - No puede ser

Shhhh - puso su dedo indice en mi boca, y puso su cuchillo en mi cuello - hablas mucho - en sus ojos negros podía ver la maldad no podía creer el sujeto que tenia en frente mio era - se una niña buena y vete dormir -

No no no esto debe ser un sueño tu no eres real..tu eres - en mi interior sentía miedo, siempre desee que el fuera real, pero ahora que lo tenia frente mio sentía un terrible miedo - tu no puedes ser el.. jeff no, no existe

- veo que sabes de mi, si bebe soy real y sabes algo hoy voy a matarte - sonrió con maldad -tienes miedo - susurro

- N-no - mentí - no te tengo miedo

- Entonces por que estas temblando - se burlo -

- jah es por que me hace frió, no te tengo miedo Jeff - dije desafiante -

-levanto una ceja y me miro confundido - en serio, eres tonta o que, sabes que puedo matarte, puedo torturarte de maneras que tu mente ni se imagina, puedo hacerte lo que se me plazca si lo deseo... ahora si me temes? -

-Aun así no te tengo miedo, si quieres puedes matarme, has lo que quieras - cerré mis ojos esperando que clave su cuchillo en mi pecho o que me cortara el cuello, pero nada, no pasaba nada abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi que me miraba de una manera extraña, podría decir que se veía chistoso - no piensas matarme..?

- Que diablos pasa contigo..?, en serio no me temes - parecía no entender la situación yo solo negué con la cabeza - igual te matare ¬¬ - levanto su cuchillo pero no pasaba nada por que no me mataba - Maldita sea - me soltó bruscamente- no puedo matarte si no me temes maldita zorra, asi no es divertido - me miro con ira - Go to sleep por ahora... - y si mas que decir salio por la ventana -

- oh dios mio en serio esto es real - me dije a mi misma, no creía lo que acababa de suceder, en serio ese era jeff o tal vez era algún loco que quería molestar a las personas, me metí en mi cama e intente dormir pero no podía, estaba demasiado confundida, no sabia que pasaba no entendía nada - debo dejar de leer tanto ya estoy alucinando *eso creo* - después de pensar un largo rato buscando una explicación lógica decidí olvidar todo esto y al poco tiempo volví a quedarme dormida

el despertador sonó eran las 6:30 otro día mas no tenia deseos de levantarme, tenia frió y sueño no deseaba ir a la escuela ademas estaba algo aturdida por culpa de esa visita nocturna, volví a cerrar los ojos para descansar 5 minutos mas, pero me quede completamente dormida. volví a despertarme y ya eran mas de la 10:00 am

- Humm que hora es - mire mi reloj y eran las 10:25 bostece y me levante me fui a bañar me puse ropa calentita y baje a desayunar estaba sola en la casa por suerte, me hice unas tostadas y un poco de jugo de durazno, cuando termine me puse un abrigo y salí a caminar un rato... fui al parque donde había visto por primera vez a jeff, los niños jugaban y yo solo los observaba,me quede un largo rato hasta que todos los niños se fueron mire mi reloj ya eran las 12:30 pm así que regrese a mi casa

- Niña donde estabas? - pregunto Elizabeth -

- fui a caminar

- por que no fuiste a la escuela

- mi despertado no sonó - mentí -

- Tu siempre con escusas, eres una floja. si no tienes ganas de estudiar mejor busca un trabajo no hagas perder tiempo y dinero a tu tio.. - me grito - todo seria mejor si no estuvieras aquí tu hermano tu tío y yo viviríamos mucho mejor sin ti

- perdóname por no ser perfecta ¬¬ - odiaba a esa mujer, buscaba cualquier escusa para gritarme y decirme cosas hirientes -

- por que no puedes ser como tu hermano el es un ejemplo Estudia, trabaja y lo mas importante tiene amigos... y tu eres solo una completa inútil que desperdicia su tiempo en cosas estúpidas, ni siquiera amigos puedes hacer

- Quien necesita amigos soy feliz así como estoy... - camine hacia las escaleras - y tu no eres tan perfecta tía así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada

- eres una desgraciada.. si no fuese por tu hermano ya te hubiera corrido de mi casa -

- jaah perdón tu casa.. si mal no recuerdo esta casa era de mis padres, tu eres la intrusa aquí, y si no te agrada mi actitud tu y mi tío se pueden largar de aquí cuando gusten - sonreí sinicamente -

- se acerco a mi y me dio una fuerte cachetada - Si tus padres te vieran estarían muy decepcionados de ti.. Eres una estúpida fracasada - si yo tuviera una hijo como tu agradecería estar muerta

- y yo prefiero que me maten antes de tener una madre como tu -la mire con odio y me fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave - *maldita sea* - me senté en la cama y llore, odiaba a elizabeth y a mi tío eran dos cucarachas - *odio mi vida, odio a elizabeth y odio a charly, por que todo esto me tiene que suceder a mi por que maldita sea* - llore hasta quedarme dormida, cuando desperté 08:30 pm había dormido todo la tarde, me levante de la cama y fui al baño me mire en el espejo daba pena tenia todo el delineador corrido y los ojos rojos, lave mi cara y baje a comer algo. en la sala estaban mi hermano y charly y en la cocina elizabeth abrí el refrigerador y busque algo para comer -

-Hola bella durmiente - dijo dulcemente mi hermano pero yo no conteste nada, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie -

-Que ahora ya no piensas hablar ni con tu hermano - dijo elizabeth -

- yo no les hice caso, me hice un sandwich, agarre una lata de coca cola y camine en dirección a las escaleras -

- Oye mell que te sucede - escuche nuevamente la voz de mi hermano, di media vuela y lo mire - me preocupas paso algo -

- estoy algo cansada - mentí - eso es todo

- me miro extrañado - No estarás enferma - se acerco a mi y supo su mano en mi frente para ver si tenia fiebre -

- estoy bien - trate de sonreír y si mas que decir me fui a mi habitación - estoy bien - suspire y volví a mi cama prendí mi notebook y me puse a ver animes hasta quedarme dormida -

Eran mas de las tres de la mañana cuando me desperté por el frió, la ventana se encontraba abierta, no quería levantarme tenia miedo de hacerlo, pero si dejaba la ventana abierta iba a congelarme, conté hasta tres y me levante rapido cerré la ventana y volví a la cama, todo en tiempo récord xD suspire la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, la luz de la luna era lo única luz que habia

- mejor enciendo la luz de mi lamparista así podre dormir mas tranquila - estire mi mano para encender la luz de mi lampara de noche -

- Yo que tu no haría eso - escuche de nuevo esa voz ronca que hacia que los bellos de mis brazos se erizaran -

- mire en toda la habitación y pude verlo estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados tenia su mirada fija en mi - O..otra vez tu... Que.. que haces aquí

- Quería verte linda - su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, dándole ese toque psicópata a su rostro - tengo que terminar lo que empece ayer - camino hacia la cama, yo estaba helada esta vez si me iba a matar.. se subió encima mio apricionandome contra el colchón -

- Que me harás.. quítate - puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo de mi pero el rápidamente puso su cuchillo en mi cuello -

-Shuuu zorrita quédate quieta si quieres que sea amable contigo - comenzó a hacer precion con el cuchillo provocando una leve herida, el se acerco mas y comenzó a lamer la sangre que salia - Quiero ver mas sangre - con su cuchillo empezó a hacer leves cortadas , primero en la mejilla izquierda, luego en mi hombro, en mis brazos la sangre salia y el lamia cada una de las heridas luego bajo su cuchillo hasta mi estomago y lo clavo no tan profundo pero la sangre comenzó a salir - Que divertido no crees

- Eres un maricón Jeff - mis lagrimas empezaron a salir - matame de una maldita vez -

- ooh que aburrida eres y yo que quería jugar un rato mas contigo - se detuvo - de verdad quieres morir - reia como un loco, parecía que disfrutaba de la situación -

- hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, el me examinaba y yo solo lloraba, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que el se levanto, pude escuchar que maldecía en voz baja y salio por la ventana -

/Pov Jeff\\

- No pude, no pude mierda por que diablos no pude matarla... aah por que tuve compacion de una niña.. sera que me estoy volviendo mas sensible - caminaba por el bosque - jah pero que tonterías digo jeff the killer no es ningún sensible eso es para los débiles,- entre en mi cabaña y me acosté en la cama - mañana la matare y no tendré piedad...

Continuara...


	3. Visita Nocturna II

Capitulo 3

/Pov mell\\

Cuando el se fue me levante de la cama y cerré la ventana, luego fui al baño tenia que curar mis heridas, agarre el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en un estante, agarre vendas, alcohol, y las tijeras y comencé a curarme, estaba aterrada, siempre desee que jeff fuera real, pero ahora que sabia que existía sentía mucho miedo, mi vida era una mierda pero no quería morir aun, y menos en manos de un loco psicópata. termine de curarme y volví a la habitación y me acosté eran las 04:20 por el miedo que tenia no pude conciliar el sueño así que prendí mi notebook y me puse a escuchar música, y leer crepypastas... Estuve despierta hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a alumbrar mi habitación, mire el reloj y marcaba las 06:52

Aah me pase toda la noche despierta - bostece, apague la notebook y me dormí un rato, cuando desperté eran las 14:55 me levante, me bañe cambie y baje a comer algo, estaba sola en casa como todo los sábados, louis estaba en casa de sus amigos y elizabeth y charly siempre desaparecían los fines de semana no se donde iban y mucho no me importada, me prepare un poco de maruchan y volví a mi habitación jugué en la play una rato, luego me puse a leer creepypastas hasta que anocheció, eran las 09: 25 cuando el teléfono sonó era mi hermano.

Hola mell llamaba para decirte que hoy regresare a casa un poco tarde, saldré con anita

¬u¬ no hagas cosas pervertida jajajajaja - reí -

Oye no pienses cosas raras niña ¬¬

okey okey jajajaja

Bueno ya sabes pórtate bien, prepárate algo nutritivo para comer y ve a dormir temprano ¬¬ cierra todas las puertas y ventanas ten cuidado y no le habrás a nadie, no salgas a la calle y tampoco..

Okey okey ya se me cuidare y me portare bien, quédate tranquilo - le interrumpí - Bueno me quedare tranquilo cuídate te dejo chao Adiós cuídate - finalice la llamada y salí de mi habitación fui a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, después fui a la cocina me prepare algo para comer, y me fui a la sala a ver películas, en la tele estaban dando "Actividad para normal 2" - Al fin algo decente *w* y recién empieza genial - Amo las películas de terror aunque después de verlas termino traumada, pasaron las horas y la película termino - que miedooo - mire el reloj eran las 02:20 trague saliva apague la tele y la luz de la cocina y regrese a mi habitación, la única luz que había era la de la lamparita de mi mesa de noche me recosté en la cama y puse un poco de música, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que escuche un ruido fuerte que venia de la cocina yo me levante sobresaltada - Que mierda fue eso - no volví a escuchar ningún otro ruido, me tranquilice un poco - debe ser mi..mi ima..imaginación ja ja ja si eso debe ser - aunque odie admitirlo era un poco miedosa cuando se trataba de estar sola en una casa grande o en lugares oscuros, volví a escuchar ese ruido se me puso la piel de gallina - tienes que ser valiente mell, tienes que serlo - agarre un palo de hockey y abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación todo estaba muy oscuro, trague saliva y comencé a caminar, baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido y llegue a la cocina, conté hasta tres y encendí la luz - ¿nada? lo sabia era mi jodida imaginación que me estaba jugando una mala pasada ja ja ja que tonta - me dije a mi misma para relajarme -

¿Estas segura? - Escuche una voz a mis espalda, era esa voz que conocía tan bien -

¿Que haces aquí? - dije, no quería verlo, su rostro me intimidaban mucho - ¿que quieres de mi?

Humm acaso no puedo visitar a una amiga - puso sus manos en mis cinturas e hizo que me voltee a verlo -

¿Co..Como entraste? - el aun tenia sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura evitando que escape -

Emmm - señalo la puerta del sótano - cuando te dejen sola en casa tienes que asegurarte que todas las ventanas y puertas estén cerradas - sonrió - es por tu seguridad,alguien puede entrar a tu casa y - se acerco a mi oído - matarte - reía como loco -

Eres un demente - con el palo de hockey le pegue en la rodilla haciendo que el me suelte y grite de dolor-

Estas muerta hija de perra - yo comencé a retroceder,el estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la rodilla - cuando te ponga las manos encimas desearas no haber echo esto

- sin perder tiempo corrí a mi habitación entre y la cerré con seguro, sentía su voz cada ve mas cerca, entre en pánico - *Que haré, tengo miedo* - no sabia que hacer, mi miedo aumento cunado el empezó a golpear con violencia la puerta -

Abre la maldita puerta desgraciada, cuando entre pobre de ti, hiciste muy mal en golpearme hija de perra - gritaba -

Vete a la mierda maricón - de repente los golpes pararon, me acerque despacio a la puerta no se escuchaba nada del otro lado - donde habrá ido - estaba por abrir la puerta para ver si estaba, pero me detuve me aleje de la puerta y fui a sentarme en un rincón echa bolita, aun tenia mi palo de hockey en la mano estuve un largo rato asi y no se escuchaban ruidos - se habrá ido - deje el palo que tenia en el suelo y me puse de pie, mire el reloj eran las 03:45 estaba por acostarme cuando la ventana de mi habitación se rompió en pedazos jeff habia entrado por la ventana, tenia su cuchillo en las manos y sus ojos mostrabas mucha ira -

Creiste que te ibas a librar de mi tan facilmente pendeja - corrio hasta mi y me tiro al suelo - me dolio mucho ese golpe pagaras caro

- estaba muerta de miedo pero aun asi saque coraje y le conteste - te lo merecias maricon, me tienes harta

- El se agacho, para estar a mi altura y dijo - te ves tan linda enojada, pero te verias mas hermosa con una sonrisa - acerco su cuchillo a mi boca - esto dolera un poco, aguanta - empezo a hundir su cuchillo en mi mejilla haciendo un pequeño corte, pero antes de que pudiese lastimarme mas le meti un rodillazo en el estomago el se alejo de mi y comenzo a respirar desesperadamente -

Maldito piensas que voy a dejar que me mates facilmente, jah ni lo sueñes - le saque el cuchillo de las manos y lo tire lejos - escuchame bien jeff - me sente encima de el - nadie se mete conmigo - hice lo unico que se me ocurrio agarrarle del cabello y tirarle con todas mis fuerzas -

Ay ay ay ay sueltame maldita loca - me agarro de los brazos con fuerza y me empujo hacia atras, cai de espaldas y me golpie la cabeza con la punta de la cama, jeff comenzo a reir - eres tan debil niña y asi tuviste el valor de enfrentarme, eres valiente - se acerco a mi y susurro - lastima que tendre que matarte -

- intente golpearlo nuevamente, pero el me agarro de una manera que dejo inmovil mis brazos y piernas - sueltame me lastimas animal - intentaba soltarme pero cuanto mas lo intentaba mas me dolia, resignada me quede quieta -

Que sucede ya te das por vencida - se puso de pie, con una mano me agarro del pelo y me arrastro, el caminaba asia donde estaba su cuchillo, cuando lo agarro rapidamente lo puso en mi cuello - di tus ultimas palabras cariño -

Jodete maldito hijo de puta - unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas - ojala te pudras en el infierno, te odio maldito maricon

Ese no es un lenguaje apropiado para una dama, tus padres nunca te enseñaron modales - me lanzo con violencia a la cama y se sento encima mio, ambos nos mirabamos fijamente a los ojos -

Y tu que, tu puta madre nunca te enseño a tratar a una mujer pendejo - mis palabras hiciron que su enojo y ganas de matarme crezca aun mas - - me pego un puñetazo en la cara -

No debiste haber dicho eso - puso sus manos en mi cuello y empezo a ahorcarme, la respiracion poco a poco se iba acabando, intentaba moverme pero el peso de jeff me lo impedia, iba a matarme si no hacia algo - Go to sleep zorrita

- como si fuera un enviado de Dios, alguien comenzo a golpear la puerta de la casa - Policia, abran la puerta - al ver que no tenian respuesta, los golpes comenzaron a hacerce mas violentos - si no habren la puerta, me vere obligado a tirarla abajo -

Malditos cabrones - jeff me soltó bruscamente, yo sentía como el aire entraba nuevamente en mis pulmones, jeff agarro su cuchillo y antes de irse me dijo - nos veremos en otra ocacion zorrita - y salio por la ventana -

*Gracias dios* - me senté en la cama necesitaba recuperar un poco de aire - por poco y no cuento la historia - comence a sentir pasos fuera de mi habitacion, supuse que la policía ya había entrado, me levante y fui a abrir la puerta de mi habitacion, no queria que la tiren abajo tambien, cuando la abri alguien me abrazo fuerte -

Gracias al cielo estas bien - era la voz de mi hermano, atras de el habian tres policias -

¿Que sucede? - pregunte algo confundida -

- Louis se alejo de mi y comenzó a explicarme - Una vecina llamo a la policia por que vio a un hombre entrar a la casa, luego lo vio salir y entrar nuevamente por tu ventana, pensó que era un ladrón y como sabia que tu estabas sola no dudo en llamar a la policia y llamarme a mi -

Señorita podría decirme¿ que fue lo que sucedió? - pregunto uno de los policías -

Un.. un hombre entro a mi casa e intento matarme

Podría describirnos al sujeto - dijo el segundo policía -

Si, vestía con unos pantalones negros y una sudadera blanca

Dijo ¿Unos pantalones negro y sudadera blanca? - volvió a preguntar el segundo policía -

Si, ¿por que?

Jefe, concuerda con la descripción del sujeto que andamos buscando - dijo el tercer policía -

¿Y su rostro como era ? - pregunto el primer policía ignorando el comentario de su compañero -

Su.. su rostro - dude unos segundos, no quería decirle a la policía de jeff, aunque fuese un asesino no podía dilatarlo - no.. no pude verlo por que llevaba una mascara - no podía creer que haya mentido para salvarle el culo a jeff

- Aja - el primer policía estaba tomando notas - y dígame el le hizo esos cortes -

si el me hizo estos cortes - mi hermano me abrazo fuerte, yo sentía como mis lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero no queria llorar, no queria mostrarme débil -

Una ultima pregunta, ¿ el sujeto no tenia alguna marca o alguna característica en especial, que nos ayude a reconocerlo -

- yo los mire fijamente, si claro tenia una sonrisa mal echa y carecía de parpados - mmm no pude ver nada, lo siento - agache la cabeza -

- dos policías entraron en mi habitación y comenzaron a buscar algún tipo de prueba, en una bolsista pusieron alguno de los vidrios de mi ventana, buscaron por un rato pero no encontraron nada - señor no hay nada que puedo ayudarnos a atraparlo

- suspiro, los otros dos policías salieron de mi habitación - si algo extraño sucede no duden en llamarnos, este loco psicópata anda suelto y en cualquier momento puede regresar, tengan cuidado

Muchas gracias oficial, los acompañare a la puerta - dijo mi hermano -

Adiós y muchas gracias - les dije, cuando se fueron me senté en el piso estaba algo aturdida, por que diablos no le había dicho al oficial acerca de jeff, por que no quería que lo atrapen, estaba muy confundida -mi hermano entra de nuevo en la habitación -

Perdóname - me abrazo - si no te hubiera dejado sola, si yo hubiera estado ese infeliz no te habría lastimado

No te lamentes, estoy bien no tienes nada de que preocuparte ahora - me aleje de el - ahora lo único que quiero es dormir tengo un poco de sueño estuve toda la noche despierta - reí -

Igual yo, pero no puedes dormir aquí, hace frió y la ventana esta rota

Entonces ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Solo si prometes no patearme- ambos reímos, luego nos fuimos a dormir, estaba tranquila ahora que estaba con mi hermano, lo unico que espero ahora es que jeff no regrese -

Continuara


	4. Mensajes

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, estaba muy incomoda, tenia el codo de Louis en mis costillas y su pierna encima de mis piernas, mi hermanito es tan mal dormido intente levantarme despacio para no despertarlo a el, cuando logre salir de la cama, agarre mis zapatillas y en puntitas camine hacia la puerta, una vez fuera de la habitación me puse as zapatillas y baje a comer algo eran las 12:50 moría de hambre prepare puré de papas con carne una vez que la comida estaba lista, fui a llamar a louis para comer. Después de comer, lave los plato y limpie un poco la casa cuando mire el reloj eran las 03:15 pm

Louis estoy aburrida, hagamos algo - el estaba mirando la television y no me prestaba atención - oye me estas escuchando

Aah perdón que decías - me miro -

Olvídalo - suspire - voy a salir, volveré antes de que se ponga el sol - me fui a mi habitación, me bañe y cambie, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una remera manga tres cuartos gris oscuro y unas botitas azules, seque y peine mi cabello y me puse un poco de delineador negro. cuando termine agarre una bolso y puse unos mangas baje las escaleras y me acerque a la puerta - nos vemos mas tarde louis

¿A donde crees que vas? - me dijo en un tono serio -

voy a ir al parque, volveré antes del anochecer no te preocupes, me cuidare y cualquier cosa llamare - me acerque y le di un beso - adiós - y antes que me diga algo ya estaba fuera de la casa caminando, mejor dicho corriendo en dirección al parque cuando llegue me senté al pie de un árbol, saque mi manga y comencé a leer

woow te gusta hellsing - dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas, yo me exalte y tire el manga, cuando me di la media vuelta para mirar al causante de mi susto, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rapido - Te asuste Mell perdona, es que me emocione cuando vi el manga - el chico que estaba parado detrás mio era kevin, se veia tan guapo vestia una sudadera verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla nergos -

No.. no me asustaste - podía estar segura de que mi cara estaba roja -

Ah que bueno - se sentó a mi lado y agarro el manga - nunca me imagine que a ti te gustaría esta clase de historias - sonríe - es genial

Si, eso creo - dije casi en un susurro -

¿Que haces aquí tan sola?

Vine a leer un poco, me gustan los lugares que tengan muchos arboles- sonreí -

¿Y te molesta si te hago compañía?

No..no me molesta puedes quedarte - le conteste nerviosa, soy una persona que esta acostumbrada a la soledad y estar con personas que no sea mi hermano era algo raro para mi - ¿y que haces tu por aqui?

Quería salir a caminar, estaba solo y aburrido en casa - me mira - que bueno que te encontré ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Eeh cla..claro por que - el se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme, guarde el manga en mi bolso y comenzamos a caminar, hablamos de muchas cosas, y nos conocimos mas, para ser sincera me sentía cómoda con su compañía, ya que era una persona graciosa amable y era un caballero - al fin llegamos - habiamos caminado mucho hasta el cine -

¿cual película quieres ver? - en la cartelera habían 3 películas, dos de amor y una de terror -

La de terror - prefería mil veces ver una película de terror que ver una donde se están besuqueando... aah que horror y mas si la tengo que ver con el, seria tan.. tan incomodo -

¿La de terror? - sonrió - Genial, veremos esa entonces - el me agarro de la mano y caminamos hasta donde venden las entradas -mientras yo compro las entradas ve a comprar palomitas y refrescos - me dio el dinero y fui a comprar, una ves que el compro las entradas y yo los dulces entramos en la sala -

que suerte esta casi vació - sonreí, era mucho mejor que la sala este vacía así podríamos ver la película tranquilos -

Si, sera mejor que no haya nadie, es molesto escuchar los gritos de las personas - ambos reímos y fuimos a sentarnos, las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó, el trama era simple, trata de un asesino serial, que mata a casi toda la familia de una joven pero ella logra sobrevivir y ella jura vengarse de el, que absurdo...

Ya habíamos salido del cine y estábamos en una cafetería tomando unos batidos de fresa.. estábamos hablando de la película, era tonta no causaba nada de miedo, pero no negare que la primera vez que el asesino mato a su victima un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal por que recordé a cierto sujeto de sudadera blanca y pantalones negros que intentaba matarme

Gracias - dije, el centro su mirada en mi - la.. la pase muy bien contigo

El que tiene que agradecer soy yo, - sonríe, woow sus sonrisa es perfecta - Gracias por pasar el día conmigo

De nada - por un momento un silencio incomodo nos invadió, no sabia que decirle, no se cuento tiempo paso hasta que el volvió a hablar -

¿por que siempre estas sola en la escuela? ¿no tienes amigos?

- Okey esas preguntas eran algo incomoda, le di un sorbo a mi batido y luego le dije - mm no tengo amigos, todos piensan que soy un poco, bueno muy rara - sonreí nerviosa - no importa ya me acostumbre a la soledad, se podría decir que me gusta estar sola

Eso no esta bien, todos necesitamos tener por lo menos un amigo, alguien con quien reír, salir

Lo se, es solo que no me acostumbro a las personas y ellas no se acostumbran a mi - el me escuchaba, estaba muy atento a lo que decía, no sacaba sus hermosos ojos chocolate de mi - los libros o mangas son mi compañía, sonara loco, estúpido no se pero leer es lo único que necesito, eso creo - lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro - piensas que soy rara verdad

Para nada, eres una chica genial, no eres como las demás y eso me agrada

Gracias - que tierno es y lo mejor no piensa que soy rara, eso es bueno, di el ultimo sorbo a mi batido y mire por la ventana, casi me ahogo con la bebida cuando vi al otro lado de la calle a jeff -

¿Estas bien? - pregunto algo preocupado al ver mi reacción -

Eeh, si estoy bien - mentí - pero ya tengo que regresar a casa, ya esta oscureciendo y le dije a mi hermano que llegaría temprano

Okey pero déjame llevarte a casa, es peligroso que andes a estas horas sola - kevin pago la cuenta y salimos de la cafetería, yo estaba muy intranquila, quería llegar a mi casa aunque ahí tampoco estaba muy segura que digamos, caminamos algo rapido, cuando pasamos por el parque donde habíamos estado en la tarde un miedo me recorrió de pies a cabezas, mire para todos lados para ver si no había nadie, para mi suerte estábamos solos

¿Estas bien? - me agarro de la mano y me miro a los ojos -

Si, es solo que hace un poco de frió

Toma no quiero que enfermes - se saco la sudadera y me la dio -

Gra.. gracias - cuando llegamos a mi casa el se despidió de mi y se fue rapido ya que era demasiado tarde - louis ya llegue - grite una vez que cerré la puerta de entrada -

Al fin llegas mell, estas son horas de venir - pregunto louis .- me dijiste que vendrías antes de que anochezca -

¿Donde estabas niña? - pregunto charly que alegría ya habían llegado las plagas ¬¬ -

Lo siento louis, debí llamarte, fui a una cafetería a tomar una bebida mientras leía, y bueno tu me conoces, cuando estoy leyendo pierdo la noción del tiempo

¿y esa sudadera?

¿Que sudade.. - mierda me había olvidado de devolverle la sudadera a kevin - no es de nadie, bu..bueno tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano - le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano y me fui lo mas rapido a mi habitación, cuando entre vi que mi ventana ya estaba arreglada, era un alivio, me acerque y la cerré con seguro para evitar alguna visita nocturna, me saque la ropa y la puse en el cesto de la ropa sucia y a la sudadera de kevin la puse en una silla, cuando entre al baño un pequeño grito salio de mi boca, en las paredes estaba escrito con sangre, "Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no escaparas de mi, Go to sleep". antes de que alguien mas pueda verlo, agarre una esponja y limpie la sangre de las paredes - esto es una pesadilla, acaso este enfermo no me dejara en paz - me estaba empezando a cansar de jeff y su estúpido juego, no iba a permitir que me mate fácilmente - Jeff the killer ni pienses que te haré fácil el trabajo, si quieres matarme, tendrás que pelear conmigo - estaba furiosa, pero en el fondo estaba que me moría del miedo - Ash lo mejor sera no darle importancia, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano lo mejor sera que vaya a dormir - cuando termine de limpiar la sangre, me bañe y me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté algo tarde, el maldito despertador no había sonado y eran las 7:05 si no me apresuraba iba a llegar muy tarde y me iban a retar, me levante y me cambie, como hoy era un día algo frió decidí ponerme algo mas abrigado, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla rojos una remera mangas largas negra y mis converse negras, peine mi cabello me maquille un poco, agarre la sudadera de kevin la doble y la puse en mi mochila luego baje a desayunar, como siempre en la cocina estaban mi hermano y mi tía, desayune rapido me despedí de mi hermano y salí rápido de la casa,se podría decir que casi corrí hasta mi escuela, cuando llegue fui a mi casillero busque los libros que iba a necesitar estaba algo nerviosa por lo que tire mis libros

Oh genial lo que me faltaba ¬¬ - me agache a recoger los libros -

Que torpe eres miller - escuche una voz chillona podría decir que perforo los oídos, esa voz era la de Sofia Willson la chica mas engreída y odiosa del todo el maldito continente, se agacho para estar a mi altura y me miro fijamente - oye cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa y te prestare mi maquillaje y ropa creo que te hace falta - sus amiguitas comenzaron a reírse - oye y creo que necesitas otro peinado ese te hace ver..

No me molestes muñequita de porcelana - le interrumpí, si seguía escuchando sus estupideses iba a matarla - y no gracias - sonreí - me gusta mas mi estilo - termine de guardar mis libros y me fui no tenia ganas de soportar a esta ricachona engreída y mal criada - * ushhh pero que se piensa esa barbie viviente, no por ser rica y "sexy" puede humillar a las personas, maldita engreída algún día me las pagara*- entre en mi salón y me senté en mi lugar estaba de muy mal humor y no deseaba que nadie me hable -

Buenos días mell - me saludo kevin - como estas? - sonrió -

Buenos días kevin, estoy bien y tu?

Mejor no podría estar, te molesta si me siento aquí - señalo en asiento que estaba al lado mio -

No puedes sentarte, no me molesta - antes de que lo olvide, saque la sudadera y se la entregue - muchas gracias por prestármela - el la agarro y la guardo en su mochila -

De nada - la profesora de historia entro en el salón y así otro día aburrido comenzó -

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama escuchando música y haciendo un reporte de literatura, mire mi reloj eran las 01:00 am, suspire y me levante de la cama, tenia hambre, fui a la cocina y busque una bolsa de papitas y una lata de coca cola, cuando regrese a mi habitación vi una hoja en mi cama, fruncí el ceño, me acerque y la agarre en ella estaba escrito con sangre otro mensaje "Estoy contigo en todas partes, no escaparas de mi, Go to sleep"

Hijo de perra - a la hoja la hice un bollito y la tire a la basura -

Oye no deberías hacer eso, la escribí con mucho amor - esa maldita voz, me di la media vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con el estúpido de jeff -

Go to sleep, preciosa

Continuara


	5. Nuevos amigos

Alguna vez te dijeron que eres demasiado molesto - suspire - me estoy cansando de esto, si quieres matarme te advierto que..

Ya cállate pequeña chillona no voy a matarte - sonríe -

Y entonces a que vienen los estúpidos mensajes y tu "Go to sleep" - trate de hacer una voz tenebrosa cuando repetí la típica frase de el, lo que provoco que el se tape la boca para no soltar una carcajada - Que..? ¬¬

No lo vuelvas a hacer, te ves muy graciosa - ríe -

Ya estúpido dime que quieres y vete, esta mi familia en casa y no quiero que te vean o escuchen - si las miradas mataran estoy segura que el ya estaría mas que muerto -

Oye linda no me mires así, me asustas - dijo irónico - y otra cosa - comenzó a caminar asía mi yo trate de retroceder pero la cama me lo impidió y caí en esta, el se acerco lo suficiente como para que nuestros rostros queden a centímetros - eres demasiado extraña sabias, me tienes miedo, después me enfrentas,y me insultas - suelta una pequeña risa - a ya se, juegas a ser la heroína pero en realidad eres una cobarde - sonreía, mas de lo común mientras se burlaba -

Si lo admito me das miedo, pero no por eso permitiré que tu acabes con mi vida - lo empuje para que se aleje de mi - si piensas que lo haré estas muy equivocado señor jeffrey

Ahorra tus palabras por que no tengo intenciones de matarte por el momento - jugaba con su cuchillo -

Eso quiere decir que me dejaras en paz - me había ilusionado, pero mis ilusiones se esfumaron cuando soltó otra de sus risas enfermizas y negó con la cabeza - ¿en.. entonces que?

Jugare contigo - dijo como si fuera lo mas natural -

¿Que harás que? - pregunte estaba algo confundida, y demasiado molesta - ¿que mierda dijiste idiota?

Oye así no debe hablar una dama, no tienes modales niña

Ya deja tus pendejadas y dime que diablos quieres hacer conmigo maldito loco

No me esta gustando para nada tu actitud - me agarro del cabello y me acerco a el - por que no mejor te calmas y hablamos bien, no me gusta que me insulten y si quieres seguir viviendo lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratarme con respeto

Eres un - calle cuando el puso su cuchillo en mi cuello - *maldito* - suspire resignada, no quería morir, lo se era una cobarde, pero que podía hacer no podía enfrentarlo, el era mas alto y mas fuerte que yo, y estaba loco - que quieres hacer conmigo - sentía como mis lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier momento me sentía humillada patética e insignificante -

Solo quiero jugar - alejo su cuchillo de mi cuello y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su sudadera - eres rara y tengo el presentimiento de que me divertiré mucho contigo, no puedo matarte aun, pero te advierto no abuses de este privilegio niña, por que no tengo mucha paciencia y si me haces enojar no se como reaccione entiendes - yo solo asentí con la cabeza - esta bien, ahora quiero conocer un poco mas a mi pequeño juguetito, ¿como te llamas?

- unas lagrimas cayeron, pero rápidamente las limpie - me.. me llamo Mell

Nombre completo - ordeno -

Mell Miller - dije cortante, el me soltó y se alejo un poco de mi -

Bonito nombre - sonrió - por lo que veo solo eres una niña de secundaria - miraba para todos lados - ¿cuantos años tienes?

Tengo 17 años - por que diablos me preguntaba eso, acaso quiere burlarse de mi - Idiota ¬¬ - susurre -

Eres una niña todavía

¿Que? ¿a quien le dices niña "Abuelito"?

No soy ningún abuelito para tu información tengo 22 años - me fulmino con la mirada - ¿con quien vives? - pregunto molesto -

Con..con mi hermano y mis tíos - yo lo miraba atenta a cada movimiento, el camino hasta mi cama y se acostó en ella - ¿y tus padres?

Oye eres muy preguntón ¬¬

nah, solo me gusta saber algo de mis victimas favoritas nada mas, Ahora responde - ordeno molesto -

Ellos fallecieron - suspire, me dolía mucho pensar en ellos y saber que no estaban a mi lado - algo mas que desees saber - dije irónica -

Mmm no solo eso, por el momento

- mire mi reloj marcaban las 02:25 - Que bien, ahora puedes irte, necesito dormir mañana tengo clases

Ya me estas corriendo que fea la actitud - se levanto de mi cama y me sonrió - bueno te veré otro día Mell - me tomo el rostro con rudeza para hacer que lo mire a los ojos - no hagas nada que haga que me enoje entiendes - se acerco mas a mi, hasta que nuestras narices rozaron - Ahora eres mía - reía - espero que no olvides eso - me soltó bruscamente y salio por la ventana -

¿Que carajos? ¿Yo suya? pero quien se cree ese idiota - cerré la ventana y me acosté a dormir, mañana era otro estúpido día de clases y no quería andar durmiendo en el salón

Al otro día me levante me fui al baño me bañe y cambie me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla gris claro y una remera mangas largas negras con estampado de calavera plateada y mis converse gris seque y peine mi cabello, me puse algo de delineador negro y brillo labial agarre mi mochila y baje a desayunar, cuando termine me despedí de louis y me fui a la escuela, cuando llegue hice lo mismo de siempre ir a mi casillero tomar mis libros e ir a mi salón, cuando entre kevin y sus amigos para mi sorpresa estaban sentados cerca de mi asiento, era raro eso por que siempre se sentaban en medio de la clase y yo bueno yo atrás al lado de la ventana - Hola - dije algo tímida, podía sentir mis mejillas arder, maldición odio cuando me sonrojo es algo humillante -

Hola ¿Mell como estas? - me saludo sonriente -

¿bien y tu kevin?

Mejor no podría estar :)

woow la rarita habla, no lo puedo creer - dijo Aaron - me emocione

No seas así con ella, una vez que la conozcas veras que no es nada rara - me miro - todo lo contrario es muy interesante -

Gra..gracias - le dije -

Bueno si tu lo dices - me miro y sonrió - perdona - se sentó en mi mesa - soy así de molesto siempre, no trato de ofenderte ni nada - se puso algo nervioso y no negare que se veia gracioso - ¿amigos?

Esto bueno yo - lo mire el no dejaba de sonreír y mirarme, no sabia que decir, no estaba acostumbrada a tener contacto con las personas,no me agradaba mucho hacerlo tampoco, aunque para ser sincera no es por que no quisiera, si no que la gente me rechazaba antes de conocerme, por mi aspecto y mis gustos y eso es lo que hacia que quiera alejarme.. suspire en el fondo muuuuuuuuy en el fondo creo que aun queda algo de la vieja Mell y bueno por que no intentar hacer amigos - claro por que no, amigos - sonreí -

Asi se habla linda - puso su mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a despeinarme, lo raro fue que no me molesto - ahora estarás con nosotros, y si alguien se mete contigo le patearemos el trasero verdad chicos - kevin y brandon asintieron y yo me reí -

Buenos días manada de monos mal educados - entro la profesora de ciencias Roselyn, era una mujer muy amargada y odiosa, otra de las personas que estaban en mi lista negra xD - Espero que estén preparados para hacer un proyecto grupal, armaran un grupo de tres a cuatro personas, junten sus escritorios y les pasare una ficha tienen que llenarla con los datos de los integrantes y el proyecto que van a realizar, léanlo atentamente que ahí hay un par de reglas que deberán cumplir para ser aprobados

Tu harás con nosotros - dijeron los tres al unisono yo solo asentí, juntamos nuestros escritorios y la profesora Roselyn se acerco a nosotros y nos entrego un formulario, primero lo agarro Brandon lo leyó y luego se lo paso a Aaron el hizo lo mismo, y se lo paso a kevin, luego de que el lo leyera me lo paso a mi

No pierdan el tiempo y mejor piensen rapido en su proyecto - hablo la señora Rosalyn - tienen hasta que termine la clase para entregar la ficha, tienen 2 semanas para realizarlo, deberán entregarlo a tiempo y con un carpeta que explique cual es la función del mismo y como lo realizaron PASO A PASO me escucharon bien salvajes - todos contestaron de mala gana un "SI" Cuando la profesora termino de hablar nos pusimos a pensar hasta que al fin algo se me ocurrió -

Y si hacemos un modelo en 3D del ADN es fácil de hacer y de seguro aprobaremos

Si me gusta tu idea - dio su aprobación Kevin -

A ustedes que les parece - dije Brandon y Aaron solo pusieron su pulgar en alto como señal de aprobación - genial - empece a llenar la hoja y se la entregamos a la profesora

Las clases ya habían terminado estaba con los chicos en el estacionamiento de la escuela hablando acerca del proyecto, empezaríamos mañana después de la escuela en mi casa, después de hacer los arreglos, ellos se ofrecieron llevarme a casa y yo acepte, a pesar de ser muy molestos eran chicos buenos y me había divertido con su compañía,en el camino fuimos hablando de muchas cosas cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de ellos y entre, en la sala esta elizabeth viendo sus patéticas novelas, yo la ignore y fui a mi habitación tenia muchas tareas que hacer, después de terminar la tarea me tire en la cama y quede profundamente dormida, a la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco mas temprano de lo normal eran las 05:45 intente dormir un poco mas, pero no podía había dormido 10 horas me levante y fui a comer algo, todo estaba en silencio y casi oscuro por que aun no amanecía, estaba sentada en la oscuridad comiendo cereal con leche estaba tranquila hasta que sentí un ruido, mis músculos se trenzaron y comencé a sentir miedo lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue en el lunático de jeff, lentamente me di vuelta para encontrarme con...

Continuara... :)


	6. Reencuentro Inesperado

Capitulo 6

- Gire lentamente para quedar frente a frente con - Ashh louis me asustaste ¬¬ - lo fulmine con la mirada -

¿Que haces despierta a estas horas? - prendió la luz y se sentó al lado mio -

Ayer me dormí temprano y ya no tengo sueño - señale la caja de cereal - quieres - el solo asintió con la cabeza, yo me levante y fui a buscar otro tazón y una cuchara saque la leche del refrigerador y los puse en la mesa -

Gracias - empezó a servirse el cereal con leche - sabes hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos - hizo una pausa, yo lo miraba atenta - Quería saber si tu quisieras ir este fin de semana a la cabaña que tenemos en el bosque, solos tu y yo - sonrió

- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y dije - En serio, woow me encantaría - me acerque a el y lo abrace - no sabes lo feliz que me hace ir a ese lugar y mas si es contigo - ambos reímos

Genial entonces nos iremos el viernes a la tarde y regresaremos el domingo por la noche, te parece bien

Si me parece estupendo, pero ¿No tienes que trabajar?

Pedí permiso así que no te preocupes, sera un fin de semana solo para los dos, lleva ropa abrigada aya hace mucho mas frió que aquí - yo solo decía que si a todo, pasaron los minutos y ya eran las 06:50 suspire, ambos subimos las escaleras hasta nuestras habitaciones, entre en la mía, me bañe y cambie, me puse unos pantalones de mezclillas negros, una camiseta negra, por ultimo un suéter morado y mis converses negras seque mi cabello y me maquille un poco, agarre mi mochila y baje como ya había desayunado solo me despedí de louis y salí de la casa, y camine hasta la escuela, cuando llegue fui directo al salón ya que tenia los libros que utilizaría ese día en mi mochila, en el salón solo estaban sofia y sus amigitas las ignore y me fui a sentar, mire la hora en mi celular eran las 07:19 saque mi cuaderno para dibujar hasta que tocaran el timbre

Hola fenómeno de la naturalezas - sonrió cínicamente, yo solo la mire y no dije nada aunque por dentro moría de ganas por gritarle muchas cosas sofia agarro mi cuaderno y comenzó a revisarlo sin permiso - que raros dibujos son igual de feos que tu - tiro mi cuaderno y comenzó a pisarlo - así esta mejor no crees - sonrió - nena me extrañaste ayer?

Ayer faltaste a clases, oh fíjate que ni cuenta me había dado - la barbie humana casi siempre faltaba a clases - de seguro faltaste para ir a revolcarte con algún novio, o me equivoco - ella solo me miraba con odio - Que desagradable - dije casi en un susurro, pero para mi buena suerte me escucho -

Que dijiste estúpida - sus amiguitas me rodearon, eran unas problemáticas -

No le hagas caso sofi lo dice por que te tiene envidia, tu eres linda, sexy rica y todo los chicos desean estar contigo - me mira de arriba a abajo keysi el clon de la barbie - en cambio ella es una pobre criatura, fea sin estilo, pobre, que chico querrá estar a su lado

Tiene razón - dijo alexia otra chica del club de las huecas - ademas tu tienes algo que ella jamas tendrá - la miro a ella y luego me miro - padres que estén a tu lado - escupió con veneno, yo podía aguantar cualquier cosa, menos que me recuerden a mis padres, ese era mi punto débil, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero no iba a llorar, jah no le iba a dar con el gusto a estas idiotas -

Ya déjenla en paz - dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, ellas se voltearon para ver quien se atrevía a desafiarlas, detrás de ella se encontraban Kevin Aaron y Brandon quienes la miraban con molestia-

Ke..kevin - sofia trago saliva, toda la escuela sabia que ella moría por el, pero kevin la había rechazado millones de veces - por.. por que la defiendes - se acerco a el e intento abrazarlo - oye si te ven hablando con la rara afectara a tu popularidad -

Me importa muy poco eso - la empujo para que se aleje un poco de el - y no vuelvas a abrazarme, no te quiero cerca mio

Oye princesita si te metes con ella te meterás con nosotros - dijo Aaron - me escuchaste

Pe..pero - intentaba decir algo pero los chicos no la dejaban -

Ella es nuestra "AMIGA" - resaltaron la palabra amiga - y nadie, NADIE se va a mater con ella - dijo brandon -

Pero que mierda les pasa - dijo sofia alterada - como pueden ser amigos de esta loca, mírenla es rara aburrida fea poco interesante.. ¿Que diablos le ven?¿o es que acaso le tienen lastima?

Primero y principal - se aclaro la garganta Aaron y continuo hablando - Ella no es ninguna loca, ni aburrida todo lo contrario es divertida bueno si es un poquito rara pero nos agrada así tal y como es

Segundo -Dijo Brandon - Ella es una chica muy interesante y tiene una belleza natura, no como tu y tus amiguitas, que se tienen que poner un kilo de maquillaje para poder verse bien -

Y tercero - dijo kevin - tenerle lastima - negó con la cabeza - no te equivocas, aquí la única que da lastima con su mal comportamiento eres TU -

Chicos por favor no pueden estar defendiéndola -

Si podemos y queremos ahora váyanse de aquí, no las quiero ver - sofia y sus amigas se fueron echando humo por las orejas xD los chicos se acercaron a mi y me preguntaron si estaba bien, yo les dije que si, luego toco el timbre para entrar al salón, mis compañero empezaron a llegar y detrás de ellos el profesor de matemáticas... las horas pasaron lentaaas hasta que por fin toco el timbre de salida, hoy como era martes salia un poco mas tarde de lo normal ya que los martes y jueves tenia clases extras, cuando terminamos con los chicos caminamos hasta una librería y compramos los materiales que íbamos a necesitar para el proyecto,luego nos fuimos al estacionamiento a buscar el auto de kevin para ir a mi casa, cuando llegamos a la casa eran las 14:25 pm y pasamos a la sala, en la cocina estaba elizabeth, los chicos se sentaren el el sillón y yo fui a la cocina a buscar unos refrescos y algunas frituras

Al fin llegas donde estabas - pregunto como si le importara -

En la escuela, hoy es marte o que te olvidaste que tengo clases extras ¬¬ - la fulmine con la mirada -

Ya sabes que odio que me mires asi

Ok - agarre una jarra con jugo y una bolsa grande de papitas - te pediría por favor que no interrumpas estamos haciendo un trabajo grupal bye - después de decir eso regrese a la sala, los chicos ya habían sacado los materiales, ellos construirían el modelo 3D del ADN y yo haría la carpeta detrás mio venia elizabeth a mirotear ¬¬"vieja chismosa" -

Ho..hola muchachos - saludo elizabeth -

Hola - respondieron al unisono los tres -

¿Están aquí para hacer algún trabajo? - dijo mirando los materiales sobre la mesa, "daah que no es obvio, tarada" los chicos asintieron con la cabeza - em okey

bueno tía por favor puedes retirarte tenemos que empezar con el trabajo - ella no respondió nada y se fue, cuando lo hizo respire hondo y empezamos a trabajar eran mas de las 18:30 pm y ni siquiera habíamos empezado, estábamos sucios con papelitos de colores, pintura roja azul blanca verde por todo el cabello, la cara y ropa, se preguntaran por que estamos así bueno

/ flashback\\

Bueno chicos tenemos que empezar - sonreí -

Aaron pasame la pintura roja - dijo brandon -

okey - Aaoron agarro el botesito de pintura y cuando se lo estaba por pasar a Brando accidentalmente se le resbalo de las manos cayendo en la camisa de bran - oh bro pe..perdón fue sin querer - todos nos quedamos callados

Jajaja no te preocupes, fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren - tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que para ser sincera asustaba un poco, Aaron reían nervioso, y cuando menos lo esperábamos Bran agarro el botesito de pintura azul y se lo tiro a Aaron pero este se agacho y la pintura cayo en mi cabello - Lo..lo siento no.. no fue mi intensión - decía brandon y le pego en la cabeza a Aaron - idiota es tu culpa por que te agachaste maricón - al ver sus caras y como se pusieron a pelear no pude mas y empece a reírme como una loca -

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - estaba al borde de las lagrimas, los chicos me miraban - esta todo bien no se preocupen - saque la pintura que caía por mi frente -

no estas enojada - pregunto kevin yo solo negué con la cabeza - aah que bien - sonrió -

si no te preocupes, aunque no es justo que Brandon y yo nos divirtamos solos - mire a Bandon y el me miro, (miradita cómplice . .) yo agarre el bote de pintura naranja y el, el amarillo yo le eche la pintura a kevin y brandon a Aaron, después de eso todos comenzamos a reírnos como idiotas,nos veíamos como unos niños pequeños, después de reír empezamos con la guerra de papelitos la cual termino peor que la guerra de pinturas... toda la sala estaba cubierta de papeles de todos colores

/ fin del flashback\\

Y ahora que haremos, desperdiciamos toda la pintura y los papeles de colores

Ay kevin no seas aguafiestas, por lo menos nos divertimos

Si pero mira como le dejamos la sala a Mell

Puff no te estreses la ayudaremos a limpiar - Aaron me miro - Oye Mell no te enojes, antes de irnos limpiaremos todo

No se preocupen chicos, esta todo bien. hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, gracias - suspire - pero mañana tendremos que comprar todo de nuevo,

Ya que no podremos continuar con el trabajo que les parece si vamos a tomar helado - propuso Aaron -

- Brandon le pego en la cabeza - Idiota no ves como estamos, van a pensar que somos unos locos

- sobándose la cabeza - ay ya no me pegues mano larga (Así se le dicen a los que le gusta pegar xD)

Estoy aburrido - se quejaba Aaron, el era el mas infantil molesto y aunque no quiera admitirlo el mas divertido de los tres, siempre estaba haciendo bromas, chistes, cualquier cosa que haga reír a sus amigos - Y si hacemos otra guerra de pintura - agarro el botesito de pintura blanca que era el único que había quedado intacto -

Y si mejor nos ponemos a limpiar ¬¬ - kevin le quito el bote de la mano y se puso de pie nosotros también hicimos lo mismo, yo fui a buscar las cosas para limpiar (escoba trapeador, valde con agua,y la aspiradora) los chicos agarraron las cosas y comenzamos a limpiar, demoramos una hora y media cuando terminamos todo estaba muy limpio ya casi eran las 08:00 pm - quedo perfecto - sonreía -

Si tendríamos que abrir nuestro propio negocio de limpieza - dijo Aaron, lo que provoco que Kevin y Brandon le dieran un golpe en la cabeza - Malos, los demandare - dijo haciendo puchero -

Buenas noches - se escucho la voz masculina, que provenía de la puerta de entrada yo sabia perfectamente quien era la voz -

Hola buenas noches - saludaron los chicos -

¿Ustedes son amigos de MI hermanita? - remarco el MI Louis se acerco a los chicos, el era mucho mas alto que mis amigos, lo que provocaba que kevin Brandon y Aaron se sientan un poco intimidados -

S..si somos amigos de Mell, estamos aquí para hacer un trabajo - tartamudeaba kevin, se veia tan adorable -

oh perfecto, bueno solo quiero decirles algo - se aclaro la garganta - Mi tío tiene una escopeta y da la casualidad que solo tiene tres balas, si se intentan propasar con mi linda hermanita, no dudare en usarla - si esto fuera un anime podrían ver el aura maligna saliendo del cuerpo de Louis - Entendieron - dijo en su tono muuuy amable y pacifico lo que provocaba mas miedo que la chica del aro -

No...no se preocupe señor, cu..cuidaremos de su hermana - dijo Aaron y los demás asentían se veían tan graciosos -

Bueno me alegra que hayan entendido bueno los dejare que sigan haciendo su trabajo - se despidió de los chicos y se fue a su habitación -

Lo siento - les dije estaba un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de mi hermano, el era la persona que mas quiero pero aveces me dan ganas de pegarle en la cara bien fuerte por celoso y sobre protector -

Si así nos trato a nosotros ya me imagino como sera cuando le presentes a tu novio - bromeaba Brandon, todos reímos -

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir -yo solo asentí y los acompañe hasta el auto de kevin, los chicos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron, yo suspire y entre en la casa la escalera se encontraban elizabeth y louis mirándome de una manera extraña -

¿Que? ¿por que me miran así? - dije fastidiada por que sabia que es lo que iban a decirme- ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara? - me acerque a las escaleras

No puedo creer que esos guapos chicos sean amigos tuyos - dijo Elizabeth - ¿Como lo hiciste?

Que estupidez, ni yo se por que se acercaron ami, pero igual me importa poco saberlo - dije mostrando indiferencia - ¿Acaso te interesa saber de mi vida? - ella no contesto nada, claramente era un NO - bueno si no van a decir nada me voy, estoy muy cansada y quiero bañarme - recordé que estaba cubierta de pintura y papeles, me fui a mi habitación y me encerré. tome una toalla y me fui a bañar, me demore mas de una hora, lave mi cabello para sacar toda la pintura, cuando termine me puse la pijama y me recosté en la cama estaba a punto de dormirme cuando un pequeño ruido me despertó, era el molesto gruñido de mi estomago, tenia hambre, suspire me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer -

/POV JEFF\\

Estaba caminando por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la ciudad, no había un alma en el lugar, era normal quien estaría vagando por las calles a las 03:00 am solo los borrachos y las prostitutas, suspire mi sudadera estaba cubierta de sangre, al igual que mi cara y partes de mi cabello, tenia mis manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. hacia frió y no tenia muchos lugares para refugiarme, bueno estaba la cabaña que tenia en el bosque, pero ahí hacia mucho frió y no estaba de humor para soportar el viento helado, la otra opción que tenia era ir a mi viejo hogar, al lugar donde todo comenzó y es ahí a donde me dirigía, esa casa había quedado abandonada desde el día en que ocurrió todo, o eso era lo que pensaba, fruncí el ceño cuando vi que habían luces en la casa, me acerque sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de ningún vecino, y me metí por una de las ventanas - que descuidados que son dejan la ventana abierta sabiendo que un hermoso asesino anda suelto - camine por la sala, y me dirigí silenciosamente a las escaleras, subí hasta al segundo piso el pasillo estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era una luz que salia de la habitación de, trague saliva y mis manos temblaron al recordar a mi hermano, para ser sincero era la única muerte que me lamentaba - Lui - dije en un susurro, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi, saque mi cuchillo y comencé a caminar en dirección a la habitación, estaba molesto quien osaba entrar en esta casa y peor aun estar en la habitación de mi hermano, sin duda esa persona debía ir a dormir, abrí la puerta de una patada, para poder tener una vista clara del lugar, todo estaba igual, la cama de lui, la ropa que el usaba aun estaba en el armario todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, lo que me pareció raro fue que la habitación estaba vacía, camine hasta la cama y me recosté mire al techo - Lui no sabes como te extraño - dije esta vez en voz alta, sentía como mi lagrima caían -

Yo también te extrañe mi querido jeffrey - escuche una voz, aquella voz que no escuchaba desde ya hace casi 10 años, me levante bruscamente de la cama, y mire sorprendido aquella figura masculina que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, mis ojos se abrieron mas de los que ya estaban (se puede mas xD) - oye por que me miras así, parece que estuvieras viendo un fantasmas - sonrió -

Li..Liu eres tu - no podía creerlo, era el podría reconocerlo, no había cambiado mucho, solo era mas alto, tenia músculos, y un par de cicatrices en el rostro -

Si jeff soy yo ¿a quien esperabas? - me contesto, el sonreía, se veia calmado - veo que estuviste divirtiéndote - dijo al ver mi sudadera manchada de sangre -

Liu yo.. yo no quería lastimarte, no quería, no.. no sabes como me arrepiento, - mis lagrimas caían, me sentía débil ante su parecencia, me sentía como un niño buscando consuelo - perdóname - el comenzó a acercarse a mi yo agache la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos sentí me sentía una mierda

Hermanito, no llores - sentí sus brazos rodeándome, el me estaba abrazando, yo correspondí aquel abrazo y llore - ya, ya jeff ahora estoy aquí, no llores mas, yo se que te arrepientes, pero eso no cambia nada, es tarde para que te disculpes querido jeff - sin darme cuenta el me dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, yo caí de rodillas intentando recuperar un poco el aire - es demasiado tarde jeff - empezó a reír como un maniático - es hora de vengarme, vengare a nuestros padres - me agarro del cabello haciendo que lo mire - te has portado muy mal, y como el responsable hermano mayor que soy tendré que castigarte...

Continuaraa :D


	7. Enfrentando al pasado

Capitulo 7

- Liu me pego un puñetazo en la cara, asiendo que caiga completamente al suelo, intente pararme pero el fue mas rapido y me metió una patada en las costillas, gruñí por el dolor, cuando liu intento meterme otra patada le agarre el pie doblandole el tobillo haciendo que el caiga de trasero al suelo, una vez que el se cayo yo me subí encima de el y le devolví el puñetazo, partiendole el labio inferior, el se limpio con la manga de su sudadera la sangre que salia de la pequeña herida, yo volví a golpearlo esta vez un poco mas fuerte, el me dio otro puñetazo en la cara haciendo que yo sangrara, intento sacarme de encima suyo pero no se lo permití, iba a golpearlo una vez mas pero sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que me hizo retroceder no se que fue pero se que muy en el fondo no quería lastimar a Liu, no podía suspire y me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta lo mejor seria que me valla, no tenia sentido pelear con el, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta liu se abalanzo asiendo que ambos caigamos al suelo, mi cara se estrello con violencia en el frió suelo - bájate pesas mucho - le reclame, el estaba sentado encima mio -

Oye ni pienses que te vas a ir sin haber tenido una pelea conmigo - dijo, por su tono de voz podía darme cuenta que estaba enojado -

No quiero pelear - respondí fríamente -

Por que mierda no quieres pelear, dime - me agarro del cabello y me levanto la cabeza - Espere este momento por muchos años mi querido jeffrey - puso su cuchillo en mi cuello - Por fin es hora de mi venganza - ríe - y no creas que te dejare ir fácilmente idiota - le metí un codazo en las costillas para que se quite de encima mio y me puse de pie, ya estaba harto lo ultimo que dijo me saco de mis casillas, saque mi cuchillo liu al ver mi reacción empezó a reír -

De que te ríes mierda - lo miraba desafiante, el no respondió nada seguía parado con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y de la nada saco otro cuchillo - Oye liu si piensas derrotarme así - dije señalando ambos cuchillos - estas muy equivocado, vas a necesitar mas de dos cuchillos para derrotarme

No seas tan modesto - dijo irónico, luego se lanzo a mi intentando clavar el cuchillo en alguna parte de mi anatomía, yo lo esquivaba fácilmente -

Esto es como un juego de niños - me burlaba al ver que no podía ni siquiera hacerme un rasguño - vamos liu eso es todo lo que tienes - reía a carcajadas, sentía mi instinto asesino se desataba poco a poco y ahora solo quería una cosa MATAR, ansiaba ver el liquido rojo carmesí saliendo del cuerpo de liu, quería clavare mi cuchillo una y otra vez hasta que esta sed de sangre quede completamente saciada - Ahora es mi turno - dije con voz macabra - me lance sobre liu y en un rapido movimiento le clave mi cuchillo en su brazo izquierdo, el hizo una mueca de dolor y yo sonreí mas de lo que podía, pero quería ver mas, no me bastaba con solo ver eso, quería mas, deseaba mas, comencé a reír como un maniático, y en los ojos de liu podía ver ¿temor? jajajaja siii era temor amaba esa mirada en mis victimas, ama cuando me miran con temor y llorando suplicando por que los deje vivir sus miserables vidas jaja iba a claverle mi cuchillo nuevamente a mi querido hermano, pero este medio una patada en el estomago haciendo que pierda todo el aire, cai de rodillas y el aprovecho para patearme el rostro, comencé a sentir como la sangre salia, volvió a agarrarme fuerte del cabello y me golpeo dejándome acostado en el suelo - si que tienes fuerza hermanito, liu se posiciono encima mio y puso uno de sus cuchillos en mi cuello y el otro en mi estomago, el ahora tenia la ventaja

Adelante, matame si tienes el valor de hacerlo - lo miraba fijo a los ojos - vamos maldita sea, por que no me matas de una vez entonces y cumples con tu puta venganza - lo desafié, y era como yo pensaba el no era capaz de lastimarme, aun mantenía el cuchillo presionando leventente en mi garganta - vamos mierda hazlo, HAZLO MATAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ - sentí como poco a poco iba alejando el cuchillo de mi cuello, el se levanto de encima mio y yo me quede el la misma posición por un rato y luego me senté apoyando mi espalda en una de las paredes, seguia riendo como lunatico - ¿Por que? - fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar -

Por que yo no soy como tu - esas palabras me habían llegado haciendo que vuelva en si, haciéndome sentir.. mierda odiaba cuando la gente hacia que me sienta un miserable gusano, las ganas de matar y esas sed de sangre desapareciendo dando lugar al vació y la soledad yo solo agachaba la cabeza - vete jeff no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida, por que juro que la próxima vez que te vea no me importara manchar mis manos con tu sangre - yo no dije nada y me levante, comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, pero antes de bajar me di media vuelta mirando fijamente a liu -

No sabes como me arrepiento de lo que te hice - suspire - y aunque me odies yo nunca lo haré, solo espero que algún día me perdones - y sin mas que decir me fui en silencio de aquella vieja casa que tantos recuerdos me tras todo.

./POV LIU\\

Después de que jeff se fue sentía una profunda tristeza mezclada con la ira, unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas jeff era mi hermano pero no podía perdonar todo lo que hizo, se convirtió en un monstruo con sed de sangre y eso era lo que no soportaba, estaba muy molesto entre al cuarto donde solía dormir jeff y comencé a destruir todo a mi paso, la cama los muebles, el armario todo hice pedazos no quedo nada, me mire en un espejo, yo también era un monstruo había matado a personas en el pasado, cometí asesinatos de los cuales me arrepiento mis lagrimas se hacían cada vez mas abundante, me senté en el suelo y maldecía mi vida, maldecía a jeff por haberme hecho esto y me maldeci a mi mismo por no poder perdonar, estuve así hasta que amaneció, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a alumbrar la habitación me puse de pie y me fui al baño, necesitaba urgente un baño, me saque toda la roba abrí la llave del agua y entre en la ducha, sentir como el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo era muy relajante, despues del terminar de bañarme salí y me di cuenta que no habia llevado una toalla

Mierda, se me olvido otra vez -_- - por suerte vivia solo y no había problema con que salva desnudo del baño, suspire y fui a mi habitación me seque y puse ropa limpia, luego me acosté en mi cama y quede profundamente dormido

./POV MELL\\

Mi despertador sonó, estaba teniendo un sueño tan lindo que no quería levantarme de la cama, pero tenia que ir a la escuela, suspire y me levante hice lo mismo de todo los días, bañarme cambiarme arreglarme el cabello y la cara y desayunar, camino a la escuela iba muy distraída escuchando música , me sobresalte cuando senti una mano en mi hombro me di media vuelta para ver quien era y no fue una agradable sorpresa

- suspire cansada - que mierda quieres sofia - sofia y sus amigas estaban detras mio -

¿Que mierda le dijiste a kevin y a los chicos para que se acerque a ti? - pregunto enojada -

A ti que te importa - conteste molesta -

Me importa y mucho, kevin es mio me escuchaste estúpida

Jah...! tuyo por lo que se el no te quiere a ti así que no te hagas ilusiones querida -

- miro a sus amigas y luego me miro - esta necesita que la eduquen - keisy y alexia me agarraron de los brazos y me taparon la boca, me arrastraron hasta un callejón y me soltaron bruscamente - mira huérfana estúpida, tu a mi me vas a respetar me escuchaste -

¿Y si no quiero que?

tendré que enseñarte a hacerlo - una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labios y las tres huecas comenzaron a acercare como si fueran leones queriendo devorar a su presa, yo solo retrocedía, alexia la mas ruda de las tres me empujo y se tiro encima mio y me dio un puñetazo en la cara yo me moleste mucho y le agarre de los pelos tirándola al piso, cuando ella cayo me subí encima e intente devolverle el golpe, pero kaysi me agarro de los brazos para evitar que la golpeara y sofia se puso frente mio

Suéltame pendeja - le grite a kaisy -

Cállate maldita - sofia me dio una cachetada - no sabes cuanto te odio y hoy por fin te tengo a mis pies -

Si me tienes así es por que la puta de tu amiga me tiene agarrada - la mire con odio, utilice toda la fuerza que tenia y logre soltarme del agarre de kaysi me puse de pie y le di una patada en la pierna ella se agacho por el dolor y yo aproveche para darle un puñetazo en la cara - eres muy fuerte querida - le dije con sarcasmo

Eres una perra - me dijo sofia - gire lentamente y la mire estaba muy enojada -

Mira princesa sera mejor que no me molestes okey, no es mi culpa que kevin no te haga caso, por ser una puta que se revuelca con todos, o que a ti - mire a keysi - que brandon no te registe- y por ultimo mire a alexia - o que Aaron ni siquiera se fije en ti ni siquiera para jugarte una broma -suspire - no es mi culpa que ellos no se fijen en ustedes ya maduren, princesitas - las tres se quedaron callada, les di donde mas le dolía - ahora con permiso tengo que ir a clase y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo si llegan tarde el profesor se enojara mucho - les sonreí cinicamente y me fui, por culpa de ellas llegue tarde a la escuela y la profesora de cívica me reto, me fu a sentar y los chicos me sonrieron, y después pusimos atención en la calce, cuando tocaron el timbre Aaron me abrazo

Hola pensé que no vendrías - me despeinaba con la mano -

En el camino tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero lo pude solucionar - sonreí - tengo hambre vamos a comer - los tres dijeron que si - salimos del salón y fuimos a la cafetería, pedimos nuestra comida y fuimos a la mesa, mientras comíamos los chicos hacían payasadas bueno solo Aaron xD para ser honesta estaba ¿feliz? Si estar los chicos me hacia feliz, pero aun me incomodaba un poco el tema de los abrazos xD no estaba acostumbrada, jaja no se, siento que mi vida esta cambiando, algo rapido cosa que me asusta, pero me agrada, aunque tengo miedo de despertar un día y que todo esto termine en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y enconarme nuevamente sola. pero mientras dure creo que lo disfrutare


	8. AVISO

Holaaa.. emm bueno la semana que viene no podre subir los capitulos por que tengo que hacer un viaje y mi mama no me deja llevar la compu T.T pero la semana siguiente volvere a publicar :D nos leeremos luegoo, chaito 


	9. Primer beso y ¿algo mas?

Capitulo 8

La semana paso rapido y sin darnos cuenta ya era viernes, estaba en la ultima clase esperando ansiosa que toque el timbre de salida. hoy me iría con louis a una casa en medio del bosque y estaba feliz. Todo iba a la perfección, el proyecto con los chicos ya estaba casi terminado, Louis y yo pasaríamos u fin de semana solos y jeff ya no había aparecido que mas podía pedir, ah si me olvidaba sofia y su grupito ya no me molestaban jah solo me miraban con odio, pero eso me importaba muy poco, cuando el timbre de salida toco me despedí de los chicos y salí corriendo quería llegar a casa lo antes posible. cuando llegue a casa fui a mi habitación a preparar las cosas que llevaría, cuando termine me bañe, me puse algo mas cómodo y baje a comer algo.

Hola - dijo charly -

Hola - respondí y fue toda la conversación, me prepare algo rapido para comer y luego volví a mi habitación a esperar que Louis llegue, en la espera me quede profundamente dormida -

Mell - sentí la voz de louis a lo lejos - Mell - volví a sentir su vos y un leve empujón - ya despierta dormilona, tenemos que irnos - abri los ojos ante la insistencia de mi hermano - arréglate un poco estaré esperándote abajo -

ok- es lo único que dije me levante fui al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, luego agarre me pequeño bolsito y baje, louis se despido de elizabeth y charly y nos fuimos en el camino no paramos de habla estupideces era un viaje algo corto ya que el bosque no quedaba tan lejos teníamos 30 minutos mas o menos, cuando llegamos baje rapido y observe el lugar, todo se veia exactamente igual a como lo recordaba

Te gusta - la voz de louis me saco de mis pensamientos -

Eh si me encanta - sonreía - este lugar me recuerda mucho a nuestros padres -

A mi también por eso quise que viniéramos, se cuanto los extrañas y también se que no te eh dado la atención que necesitas por eso quise que viniéramos tu y yo solos

No te preocupes, se que estas ocupado y comprendo - saque mi bolso del auto - y por eso te agradezco esto - sonreí y me fui adentro de la cabaña, era un lugar precioso, pequeño pero hermoso, era de un solo piso, tenia lo necesario, la sala de estar donde había un sofá grande y la chimenea, la cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones, era perfecto - Woow, quisiera quedarme a vivir aquí -

A la semana querrás volverte a la ciudad, aquí no hay señal de Internet

No importa, con un lugar tan lindo quien necesita Internet - pensé por un rato lo que había dicho, mi vida seria algo aburrida sin ella - retiro lo dicho - louis comenzó a reír

Lo sabia - dijo y yo le di un pequeño golpe con mi codo - bueno la habitación de la izquierda es mía y la que esta a la derecho sera tuya, ve a dejar tus cosas ahí y luego vuelve tenemos que juntar leña ya que dentro de un rato oscurecerá - yo solo asentí y fui a la habitación que me había dicho

Woow que bonito - dije cuando entre, el lugar era lindo, paredes color bordo el piso de madera y el techo color blanco había una cama un armario, un pequeño escritorio y el la punta de la cama había un baúl, intente abrirlo pero estaba cerrado con llave suspire después buscaría la llave, deje las cosas en la cama y sali, louis estaba en la puerta con un hacha en la mano - que se supone que harás con eso -

Pues cortar la madera - respondió con total normalidad -

pero sabes usarla - pregunte sabiendo cual seria la respuesta -

Pues no, pero ya aprenderé, nadie nace sabiendo - sonrió, salimos a buscar algo de leña caminamos hasta encontrar un árbol perfecto, louis intento varias veces cortarlo pero lo único que conseguir era destrozar la madera -

A ver déjame a mi, inútil - me reí y agarre el hacha era algo pesada, me costo mucho pero pude cortar la madera sin hacerla podasos - termine

Nada mal hermanita -agarramos los pedazos de madera y volvimos ya estaba empezando a oscurecer - tienes hambre

Algo y ¿tu tienes hambre?

Algo - sonrió - después de comer que quieres hacer

¿Ver películas de terror? - mas que una respuesta era otra pregunta, a mi miedoso hermano no le gustaban las pelis de terror, pero no perdía nada con preguntarle

Sa..sabes que no me gustan esas películas

Cobarde - le saque la lengua y comencé a correr hasta la cabaña louis venia detrás mio cuando entramos tiramos la madera al piso - jajaja prende la chimenea iré a preparar algo para comer, en la cocina busque algo para cocinar quería hacer unas palomitas para ver unas películas, cuando encontré una hoya y el encendedor empece a cocinar, cuando termine volví a la sala y la chimenea ya estaba prendida, louis estaba sentado en el soba con su notebook encendida, - que haces -

Busco películas para ver - me senté a la par de el y nos pusimos a buscar una película, después de pelear nos decidimos por ver la casa de cera, no daba nada de miedo, pero como dije louis era miedoso xD cuando termino la película, nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas, y algunos juegos de mesa hasta que nos aburrimos, el reloj marcaba las 02:20 am ambos bostezamos y nos fuimos a dormir, ya dentro de mi habitación me saque la ropa y me puse mi pijama de panda y me fui a dormir o mejor dicho a intentar dormir... esa noche fue algo rara no se si fue por que no estaba en mi casa o que onda, pero tenia la extraña sensación de que no estaba sola, me levante de la cama y mire por la ventana y todo parecía normal, cerré las cortinas y volví a mi cama y cuando estaba por acostarme unos pequeños ruidos fuera de mi ventana hicieron que pegue un pequeño saltito volví a la ventana y abrí las cortinas y no había nada.

Que loca- dije en un susurro, estaba por cerrar las cortinas cuando a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de una persona - pero que carajos - me acerque mas al vidrio de la ventana intentando ver mas, al principio pensé que era jeff, pero esa idea se fue cuando pude distinguir que era una mujer, trague saliva del miedo no sabia quien era podría ser algún fantasma o alguna loca o alguna psicópata, ninguna de las tres ideas resultaba ser buena por así decirlo, me quede mirándola hasta que desapareció, luego cerré las cortinas y volví a la cama y trate de dormir.

/Pov Jeff\\

Después de haberme divertido un poco estaba vagando por el bosque, a lo lejos pude ver a una mujer, jah que tonta como se atreve a entrar a mi bosque sera un placer matarla, me acerque a ella y cuando iba a clavarle mi cuchillo por su traquea esta desapareció,

Pero que mierda - sacudí un poco mi cabeza - Ahora veo fantasmas, joder que imaginación la mía - solté una estruendosa carcajada y continué mi camino hacia mi nueva cabaña, como la había conseguido, pues fácil matando a la patética familia que vivía ahí. cuando llegue abrí la puerta de una patada y la cerré de igual manera, sonreí el lugar estaba calentito gracias a la chimenea, camine asía uno de los estantes que había en la sala agarre la botella de vodka y un vaso, luego camine asía el sofá me recosté en este y me saque las zapatillas y comencé a beber el vodka. Después de media botella de aquel liquido blanco caí rendido en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza - puta resaca - me puse las zapatillas y camine hasta la cocina en busca de algo para comer, lo único que había era cereal comí un poco de eso y luego fui a bañarme, ya llevaba varios día sin darme un baño xD fui al segundo piso de la casa y entre en una de las habitaciones puse toda mi ropa en la lavadora y yo me metí en el baño, luego de un largo baño con agua caliente salí y me puse unas ropas que encontré, hasta que la mía se haya secado me senté en el borde de la cama meditando - hace mucho que no veo a mi victima favorita, que estará haciendo - no podía ir a verla por asuntos que a nadie le incumbe - uno de estos días iré a verla - después de meditar un largo rato me puse mi ropa ya limpia y seca fui a buscar mi hermoso cuchillo y salí de la cabaña necesitaba caminar y distraerme si no iba a morir del aburrimiento, camine por mas de dos horas, creo que llegue al otro lado del bosque xD la verdad ya ni se donde me encontraba, camine hasta que la risa de una mujer hizo que me detuviera, camine siguiendo la risa hasta llegas a una pequeña cabaña, mire atento el lugar mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas de lo normal al ver a la dueña de esa risa - vaya vaya, que interesante -

/ Pov Mell\\

Ya casi era media noche, había pasado un día genial con louis, a la mañana jugamos afuera un mini partido de fútbol, después de comer jugamos cartas pero esta vez apostando dinero, yo ganaba casi siempre, cuando nos cansamos de jugar, nos turnamos para bañarnos ya que había un solo baño, después del baño vimos otra película pero esta vez una infantil ya que mi hermano no había podido dormir la noche anterior por culpa de la película que vimos, después cenamos y cada uno se fue su habitación a descansar

Mierda, aun no tengo sueño y no traje mi notebook - me maldecía mentalmente por haberme olvidado mi computadora, me levante de la cama. salí de mi habitación y fui hasta la habitación de louis, abrí lentamente la puerta y vi que el ya estaba durmiendo, suspire y volví a cerrar la puerta - flojo es muy temprano para que este durmiendo - volví a mi habitación cuando entre vi que la ventana estaba abierta cosa que me extraño - pero si yo la cerré - me acerque a la ventana y la cerré también corrí las cortinas para que el frió no traspasara el vidrio -

- la puerta de mi habitación se cerro y luego escuche una voz - Me extrañaste - sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz ronca - no vas a mirarme - dijo y yo gire lentamente para mirar al chico de la sonrisa cortada -

¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunte sin dar tantas vueltas - ¿como sabias que me encontraba aquí?

- se encogió de hombros - solo - comenzó a acercare a mi - estaba haciendo mi trabajo - con cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía hasta quedar contra la pared - fue coincidencia el que nos hayamos encontrado aquí - poso sus manos en mi cintura y se acerco lentamente a mi - que acaso no te alegra verme - rió despacio y acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro - por que a mi si - acerco mas su cuerpo al mio y mordió mi oreja yo solté un pequeño quejido -

Aléjate, invades mi espacio personal - el hizo caso a lo que dije, sus manos soltaron mi cintura me alivie un poco y mas cuando el abrió la ventana - ¿ya te vas? - pregunta estúpida, muy estúpida

Si, pero no me voy solo - ante esa respuesta volví a preocuparme - tu me acompañaras a dar un pequeño paseo - su sonrisa se ensancho mas, sin que pudiera decir algo el me cargo como su fuera una bolsa de papa y salto por la ventada -

¿A donde me llevas? - pregunte nerviosa.. cri cri... el no contestaba - ¿ que acaso no piensas contestarme? - nada, no dijo nada - Jeff donde me llevas idiota - el seguía sin contestar me y yo solo me di por vencida camino como media hora y luego se detuvo - que suce... - no termine mi frase ya que un incomodo dolor en mi parte trasera hizo que casi llore - idiota por que me tiraste - me puse de pie y me sobe el trasero - animal no sabes como tratar a una chica ¬¬

Sorry nena no soy muy caballero que digamos - reía - bueno llegamos - me dijo y yo di media vuelta para observar lo que tenia detrás mio, una vieja cabaña se notaba que nadie la había habitad por años -

¿que es esto?

Una cabaña daah - respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio -

¿Si pero de quien es?

Mía.. tienes alguna otra pregunta tonta o vas a entrar

Pre.. prefiero quedarme aquí afuera antes de entrar ahí contigo - el pareció molestarse y me agarro del brazo jalandome asía adentro - oye que te pasa - una vez adentro de la cabaña el cerro la puerta con seguro, seguía sosteniéndome del brazo, camino arrastrándome hasta que llegamos a una cama y me lanzo con violencia a esta.

Quédate quieta ahí pobre de ti si te mueves hablas o respiras - me fulmino con la mirada luego camino hacia una esquina, no podía ver bien lo que hacia ya que estaba todo muy oscuro, pasaron unos segundo y se hizo la luz bueno en realidad había prendido tres velas así podamos ver mejor, ubico las velitas en diferentes lugares y luego se cerco a la cama - creo que esta mejor asi..

¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

Solo quiero divertirme un rato

Vas a torturarme o matarme - pregunte asustada -

Jajajaa no claro que no - hizo una pausa - are algo mejor - comenzó a acercarse a mi -

Que, piensas - fui callada por sus labios, el me estaba besando, no lo podía creer, parpadee varias veces estaba muuuuy confundida, no correspondí aquel beso ya que estaba completamente shockeada, el se separo de mi y me miro de pies a cabeza

Te dijeron alguna vez que tienes un bonito cuerpo - poso una de sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a bajarla lentamente a mi zona trasera y comenzó acercar su boca a mi cuelo, lamiendo y mordiendo aquella zona - me gusto el sabor de tu sangre, es tan embriagante - besaba mi barbilla - no puedes negar que te gusta -

Eres un pervertido - intentaba levantarme pero el peso de su cuerpo me lo impedía -

Jajajaja no te quejes, al final se que te gustara - dejo de tocar mi trasero para poder meter la mano dentro de mi blusa - Y yo se que tu me darás la divercion que busco pequeña zorrita -

BASTA - grite, osea me dijo zorra.. no no no yo podría ser cualquier cosa, odiosa, infantil antisocial, pero una puta jamas con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje haciendo que se caiga de la cama - a quien le dices zorra pendejo -

¿Que te molesta que te digan asi?

Pues claro, para tu información no soy ninguna puta, así que no te atrevas a llamarme así me escuchaste - estaba muy molesta - lo mire feo - idiota, pervertido

Jajajajajajajajaa ¿estas enojada? me encanta cuando te enojas - sus palabras hicieron que me sonroje -

Cállate - le dije - quiero irme a casa ahora -

Lastima querida no se podrá -

eeh y por que no.?

por que yo no quiero que te vayas - se levanto del suelo y me agarro de las muñecas - te dije tu seras mi divercion esta noche, después de que termine contigo podrás irte donde quieras - y sin mas que decir volvió a besarme, al principio me negué, intente alejarlo pero nada funcionada, sus labios parecían estar pegados a los míos, después de tanto luchar me di por vencida y correspondí el beso, mi primer beso, woow nunca pensé que iba a suceder así, de esta manera y con el, jeff the killer. El soltó mis muñecas y puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra se apoyo en la cama para no aplastarme con su cuerpo, y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, no lo iba a negar el maldito beso me estaba gustando, al principio el beso era rapido y apacionado pero después se volvió lento y tierno -

/Pov Jeff\\

Al principio Mell no correspondía mi beso y eso me frustraba bastante, no se que sucedía con migo pero deseaba hacerla mía, no me importaba si ella quisiera o no hacerlo, yo quería y eso es lo que me importaba, sonaba egoísta pero bueno así era yo. Cuando sentí sus labios moverse tímidamente correspondiendo mi beso, me sentí triunfante, jah yo había ganado, pero aun faltaba mucho, esta noche iba a enseñarle a esta niña lo que era estar con un hombre, al final ella estará rogando por mas jajaja sera una noche que no olvidara jamas.


	10. Oscuridad

Capitulo 9

/Pov Mell\

Jeff consiguió lo que quería correspondí sus besos y caricias, no negare que el maldito besaba bien y para ser sincera conmigo misma el era la persona a quien admiro, pero.. pero no se que sucede antes de saber que el era real anhelaba que lo fuera, hacia dibujos de el, cosplay de el, pero todo cambio ahora siento miedo e inseguridad cada vez que el se me acerca. lo sigo admirando pero prefiero que este a mas de mil kilómetros lejos de mi.  
-Jeff comenzó a profundizar mas el beso mordiendo mi labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, intento meter sus manos debajo de mi blusa pero yo se lo impedí, a el le molesto eso y se alejo un poco de mi y con voz ronca y amenazante me dijo.

Sera mejor que cooperes, si no es por las buenas sera por las malas. me escuchaste niña - ejerció un poco mas de precion con su cuerpo aplastando al mio - y no creo que quieras que sea por las malas, dolerá mas

Idiota, te detesto - intentaba sacarlo de encima mio, pero no podía el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, me sentía un miserable gusano - suéltame - sentía un nudo en la garganta, peor no, no iba a llorar JAMAS me iba a mostrar débil y menos ante el - Ya por favor - el no hizo caso a mis suplicas y empezó a besar mi cuello, pasando su lengua y mordiendo esa zona, mientas que con sus manos masajeaba mis piernas y parte de mi trasero, iba a quejarme de nuevo pero el me silencio con sus labios que me besaban con desesperación, mordiendo y lamiendo mis labios , una de sus manos se poso bajo mi blusa y comenzó a acariciar la piel de mi vientre subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, agarro uno y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del sostén, cuando se canso de hacer eso / se incorporo un poco dejando una distancia entre nosotros para poder quitarme la blusa, Dios no quería que eso suceda, tampoco quería que lo otro suceda, tenia que pensar en algo rapido, suspire yo no quería hacer esto pero lo tendría que hacer. suspire resignada y le dije - esta bien lo haremos por las buenas - y le regale una sonrisa, el me correspondió, al igual que jeff yo también me incorpore quedando de rodillas en la cama, y posando mis brazos al rededor de su cuello

Wow y que te hizo cambiar de idea preciosa - dijo de manera triunfante -

Mmmm no lo se, - me iba acercando lentamente a el - tal vez sea por que en el fondo me atraes, eres muy hermoso - Dios no puedo creer lo que digo, nunca pensé decirle eso a un chico sentia morirme de la verguenza pero a el parecía agradarle mis palabras, sin perder mas tiempo uní nuestros labios en un beso, el beso fue lento y me gustaba pero no me podía permitir caer es sus trampa, por que era mas que obvio lo que el pretendía, y yo no seria el juguete de NADIE, con mi mano comencé a alborotar su cabello y a el parecía gustarle por que me sujetaba de la cintura con mas fuerza -

Nena no puedo resistirme mas, quiero hacerte mía - esas palabras me hicieron desesperar -

Okey, pero te pido que seas gentil por favor - le dije en un susurro, el asintió e intento acostarme para que el pueda posarse encima mio, pero yo me negué, el me miro extrañado y antes de que me reprochara algo le dije - quiero estar arriba - el rió picaramente y cumplió mi deseo, "perfecto" pensé, el se acostó en la cama y yo me subí encima de el, volví a besarlo el me agarraba del trasero y lo apretaba asiendo que yo suelte pequeños gemidos, mis labios comenzaron a bajar por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, hice lo mismo que el mordía y lamia esa zona haciendo que el suspirara, mientras lo besaba pensaba que hacer, el tiempo se me estaba acabando no podía esperar mas era ahora o nunca, me aleje de el y le dije - lo siento, pero aquí se acaba la divercion para ti - sonreí de lado y el me miro molesto, se incorporo nuevamente y cuando lo hizo le pegue un fuerte cabezazo

aaahg maldita sea - se acostó nuevamente agarrandoce de la cabeza mientas me maldecía, aproveche la situación y me puse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar asía la puerta jeff ya estaba parado y me tenia agarrada de los brazos - Maldita perra - en sus ojos se podía ver el odio -

En serio lo siento pero no voy a permitir que tu te lleves lo mas valioso que tengo - me disculpe y con todas mis fuerzas le di un rodillazo en sus partes bajas, el se agacho casi llorando por el dolor, y yo corrí a la puerta me tarde en abrirla pero una vez que lo hice salí corriendo al bosque, no sabia a donde iba, pero cuanto mas lejos este de jeff seria mejor, corrí y corrí hasta que me perdí ._.

En serio soy una torpe como puedo perderme - me reprochaba, tendría que haber pensando mejor, todo iba de mal en peor, estaba perdida, con frió, con miedo y para empeorar no veia nada - que mas me puede pasar - camine por un buen rato, buscando algún camino ruta o lo que sea que me ayude a llegar a la civilización pero nada, me estaba por dar por vencida, cansada me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en un árbol - estúpido jeff por su culpa estoy en esta situación, estúpido, estúpido estu.. - me quede callada al ver a una mujer parada delante mio, ella no decía nada, solo me miraba, eso hacia que me incomode muchísimo, vestía un ¿kimono? si eso parecía ser de color azul oscuro, su cabello era negro y largo, muy largo, no podia ver muy bien su cara ya que la oscuridad no me ayudaba nada - ¿Ho..Hola?- le dije tímidamente -

Hola pequeña que haces aquí - hablo la mujer, su voz era muy linda,parecia la voz de un angel, eso me hacia sentir tranquila pero a la misma vez sentía desconfianza

Estaba escapando de una persona y me perdí, y¿ usted que hace aquí ?

Yo vivo en este bosque - me sonrió -

Ooh - fue lo único que salio de mis labios, pasaron segundos que parecian una eternidad y volvi a hablar - disculpe usted podría ayudarme necesito salir de aquí y no se como - le pedi, no soy de confiar mucho en las personas, pero este era un caso de vida o muerte por así decirlo, si jeff me encontraba de seguro me iba a descuartizar

Claro cerca esta la carretera si la sigues podras llegar a la ciudad - sonrio - ven vamos - me puse de pie y la seguí, en el camino íbamos calladas, yo recorría con la mirada aquel lugar. LLegamos a un punto en donde los arboles se hacian cada vez mas altos y abundantes eso significaba que en ves de salir del bosque nos ivamos metiendo mas en el y eso hacia que me preocupe -

¿Di..disculpe falta mucho para llegar a la carretera? -

No. falta poco - fue su única respuesta -

Eemm ¿Cual es su nombre?

- rió un poco y luego respondió - puedes decirme Yami. Asi me bautizo mi padre, significa Oscuridad - sonrio - es un nombre curioso - me miro de reojo - ¿No lo crees Mell?

¿Co..como supo mi nombre? - un horrible escalofríos me recorrió de pies a cabezas, ella no respondió. eso hizo que me molestara mucho y decidí no seguirla mas, ella al darse cuenta de eso se detuvo y me miro fijamente sus ojos blancos parecían brillar en la oscuridad

Que sucede, ¿no quieres salir de aquí ?- pregunto molesta -

¿Quien es usted?, ¿o mejor dicho que es usted? ¿como sabia mi nombre? ¿por que vive en este bosque? - la acose con preguntas, ahora viéndola mejor si se pusiese un camisón blanco se parecería a sadako - por que no responde - ella comenzó a reir de manera algo terrorífica -

Haces muchas preguntas, no me gusta la gente curiosa - su voz dejo de ser suave y angelical y paso a ser una voz ronca tipo la voz del exorcista xD -

- yo estaba en un estado de shock, quería correr pero mis piernas no me respondían, ella me agarro del cuello y sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados -

No tengas miedo acabare pronto con esto, no dejare ni tus huesos - comenzó a ejercer presión dejándome poco a poco sin aire, cuando al fin reaccione intente zafarme de su agarre y para mi suerte lo conseguí - Vallase al infierno - le dije con todo el odio acumulado en mi pequeño ser y comencé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, no veía nada por la oscuridad y los grandes arboles que obstruían mi visión, y lo peor podía sentir los pasos de la mujer, ella estaba siguiéndome, Dios estaba aterrada, aquella mujer no paresia un ser humano

*Mierda* - si no encontraba la carretera estaría mas que muerta...

/Pov jeff\

La muy perra me golpeo en mi zona sensible y salio corriendo, Ashh eso me enfurecía bastante cuando la tenga en mis manos la haré mierda, ya se me ocurren miles de maneras para torturarla jaja haré que suplique por su miserable vida. cuando el dolor disminuyo un poco salí corriendo de mi cabaña, no tenia idea de donde podria estar - mierda donde pudo haber escapado - empece a correr en cualquier dirección, yo se que tarde o temprano la encontraría, no puede haber ido lejos de eso estoy seguro y si regreso a su cabaña mejor acabaría con ella y con su hermano

/Pov Mell\

Ya estaba cansada de correr, mis piernas me dolían y me faltaba el aire, y lo peor de la situación aquella mujer aun me seguía

AYÚDENME...! - grite con desesperación -

Grita todo lo que quieras, NADIE podrá escucharte Muajajajajajajajajajajaa (Risa terrorifica... wooow son geniales mis efectos de sonidos, jaja ok no .-.) - por estar metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que una raíz sobresalía del suelo y tropecé cayendo de cara al suelo, dándole ventaja a la bruja para que pueda alcanzarme.

Que torpe - la mujer se sentó encima mio -

¿Que.. que me harás?

No es obvio, seras mi cena jajaja el alma de las muchachas jóvenes como tu son perfectos para mantener mi belleza -

Sueltame.. no sere tu comida vieja bruja

Como me llamaste mocosa.. - me agarro del cabello levantando mi cabeza con brusquedad - No importa cuanto te resistas - estrello mi cara contra el suelo - al final te matare y comere hasta tus huesos muchacha estupida

No lo creo - dijo una voz masculina - yo la vi primero - es.. esa voz era la de jeff - Ella es mía - levante un poco mi cabeza para poder verlo, ahi estaba parado a pocos metros de nosotras -

Y quien diablos eres tu para venir a reclamarla - contesto molesta -

Yo jajajajaja yo soy jeff... jeff the killer jajajajajaja. y usted que mierda se supone que es -

me llamo Yami, - se puso de pie - y emm se podría decir que soy un demonio come almas jajajaja - no se quien daba mas miedo, si el loco de jeff o la bruja de yami -

Bueno yami lamento decirle que esa chica tonta que esta a sus pies es mi presa y a jeff the killer no le gusta compartir sus victimas.

Si la quieres tendrás que vencerme.. - lo desafió, jeff seria un reverendo estúpido si aceptaba, ¿por que? por que el apesar de ses un puto asesino jamas podría ganarle a un demonio -

Acepto Jajajajajajaja.. Y esta vez acabare contigo...


	11. Fingiendo amor

**Hola Como están... emm bueno quería disculparme por no publicar el capitulo el lunes. No tuve mucho tiempo y no tenia casi inspiración. bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 :) espero que les sea de su agrado y disculpen si es algo corto. Prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mas interesantes y largos :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 10

/Pov Jeff\

Saque mi hermoso cuchillo del bolsillo de mi sudadera, para comenzar con mi pequeña divercion. aquella cosa demonio o lo que sea soltó a Mell y se acerco a mi. jah esta vez no iba a dejar que se escape de mis manos.

Espero que no desaparezcas como la otra vez. eso es de cobardes - me burle -

Esa ves me tomaste por sorpresa. ahora estoy preparada y dispuesta a todo - cuando estuvo a solo centímetros míos se detuvo - ahora que te veo mejor dime, que le paso a tu rostro - me dijo con desprecio y yo me moleste con su comentario -

Que, te gusta - le respondí con sarcasmo - por que si lo deseas te puedo hacer HERMOSA muajajajajajjaa -

Jah no gracias, no quiero arruinar mi hermoso rostro

Bueno anciana dejemos de hablar y peleemos, quiero acabar rapido con esto - sin mas que decir comenzamos a pelear, odio admitirlo pero esta mujer era muy rápida, cada vez que iba a darle un golpe ella lograba esquivarlo sin dificultad, si no lograba derrotarla la mocosa estúpida de mell iba a ser la cena de esta bruja y yo acabaría muerto, Yami o como sea que se llame logro darme un golpe muy fuerte en mi mandíbula haciendo que caiga bruscamente al suelo, ella aprovecho eso y comenzó a patearme en el estomago hasta el punto de hacerme escupir sangre. intente levantarme en dos ocasiones pero ella me tumbaba en el suelo

jajajaja eres muy débil, y así me desafiaste - bufo - debes querer mucho a esa chiquilla jajaajajaj

Pero que dices, yo no la quiero - sentía mis mejillas calientes, de seguro me había sonrojado, mierda - es solo mi victima - me molesto muchísimo y mas por que ella no dejaba de reír, molesto me puse de pie y en un rapido movimiento le clave mi cuchillo en su costado derecho, ella grito del dolor y me empujo para que me alejara de ella -

Pagaras caro tu osadía - se abalanzo asía mi tumbandome en el suelo,ella se puso encima mio y de la nada saco un cuchillo un poco mas grande que el mio y lo clavo en mi brazo -

jah eso.. eso es todo lo que tienes - mi sonrisa sádica se ensancho mas de lo normal, ella me miro extrañada y antes de que pudiera decirme algo el enterré mi cuchillo en su pecho una, dos tres y cuatro veces, ella comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca - jajaja que te parece perra

eso es todo lo que tienes patético mocoso - levanto el cuchillo y decidida a clavármelo en la cara lo acerco a mi, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo mell la golpeo con una rama gruesa, provocando que yami caiga al suelo, aproveche eso y me puse encima de ella y comencé a clavar mi cuchillo muchas veces en todos lados cuando me aburrí de hacer eso, abrí su estomago y comencé a sacarle los órganos dejando vació su cuerpo. esto si que era divertido comencé a reír como un loco mientras jugaba con aquella perra que aun se retorcía en el suelo - aun sigues viva - dije con voz ronca y amenazante, ella no contesto nada, jah que fuerte era de seguro un ser humano ya ubiera muerto hace rato, pero ella me estaba dando una gran divercion - ya es hora que vayas a dormir - rei un poco y luego le dije mi típica frase - Go to sleep - diciendo eso le enterré mi lindo amigo en su garganta enterrándolo muy profundo, para causándole mayor daño comencé a girarlo en su interior, hice esto hasta que dejo de moverse - Jajajajajaja - Rei al fin estaba muerta, pero yo aun no saciaba mi sed de sangre así que continué con mi trabajo, empece a mutilarla, comencé con algo sencillo, sus dedos los corte a todos luego seguí con sus brazos y piernas, cuando termine agarre su cabeza y le saque los ojos, le corte la lengua y le dibuje una hermosa sonrisa en ese rostro horrible - ya estas querida jajajajaja muchas gracias por la divercion - me levante del suelo y me voltee para donde se encontraba Mell, ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos,

/Pov Mell\

Jeff estaba cubierto de sangre, y sonreía mas de lo normal. El comenzó a acercare lentamente a mi, y yo por inercia comencé a retroceder, no tenia miedo pero estaba algo asombrada por la manera sádica que acabo con yami. cuando reaccione me detuve y jeff me agarro del cabello

Nada de esto ubiera sucedido si tu hubieras cooperado - Dijo molesto - eres una estúpida, una inconsciente, como se te ocurre salir corriendo de esa manera no sabes lo peligroso que es este bosque - se notaba el enojo a kilómetros - dime que mierda ubiera pasado si yo no llegaba eeh.. esa cosa fea te ubiera matado -

Que dices, nada de esto me estaría pasando si tu no hubieses querido violarme - Grite, ya estaba al borde de explotar, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse, no quería llorar frente a el pero no podía contenerme mas y mis lagrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por mis mejillas - Es tu culpa, estúpido, es tu maldita culpa - lloraba mientras golpeaba su pecho, jeff solo me miraba - Te odio.

¿Me odias? - pregunto molesto - repite lo ¿me odias? -

seque mis lagrimas - por que me salvaste - cambie de tema no quería responder es pregunta por que ni yo sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos -

Ya lo dije eres MI VICTIMA y solo yo puedo matarte - respondió muy cortante a mi pregunta - vamos - me agarro del brazo con fuerza

¿A..Adonde vamos? - pregunte nerviosa -

A donde mas, te llevare a casa - dijo muy serio, en el camino los dos íbamos muy callados yo no me atrevía a decir nada, tenia miedo de su reacción, y jeff bueno el solo caminaba, hasta que rompió aquel incomodo silencio

- suspiro y se detuvo de golpe, asiendo que choque contra su cuerpo - No entiendo, por que tu - se dio media vuelta para mirarme a la cara, se lo veia muy confundido, era como si quisiera confesar algo pero no se atrevía -

¿Yo que?

Por que tu - sus ojos negros estaban clavados en los míos, era como si buscara una respuesta en ellos, lentamente se fue acercando a mi - ¿por que tu me tienes miedo?

Aah - no esperaba que me pregunte eso - por que me siento insegura estando cerca tuyo - le dije sin dar tantas vueltas -

¿por que?

Que acaso estas bromeando, me quisiste violar ¬¬ te parece poco - le respondí molesta -

Agradece que no te mate ¬¬ - me miro molesto -

Y por que mierda no lo hiciste eh. Ash quien te entiende.

Acaso quieres que te mate - amenazo, yo me quede callada lo menos que quería hacer era provocarlo y terminar como yami o peor - jah lo sabia no tienes el valor para responder -

¿Y tu que.? por que me molestas, que te hice yo para que me acoses de esta manera

¿Que te importa? - respondió cortante

Oooh claro que me importa pendejo, por que es a MI a la que ACOSAS. - le dije molesta, el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, paso un largo rato y al fin respondió -

¿Quieres saber por que lo hago? - me jalo del brazo y en un rapido movimiento dio media vuelta y me abrazo - ni yo se por que, no entiendo esto que siento es la primera vez que me sucede - sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente -

Je..jeff que, que dices - me sentía muy nerviosa con sus palabras, que mierda estaba diciendo - no entiendo que quieres decir

Lo que quiero decirte no lo puedo expresar en palabras - se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios, al que involuntariamente correspondí, fue un beso lento muy lento, woow ese beso provocaba un cosquilleo en mi estomago, que estaba haciendo el y que hacia yo correspondiendo a ese beso, no lo se pero no negare que me gustaba. lentamente se separo de mi - eres linda - sonrió y me abrazo yo muy tonta correspondí a ese abrazo -

/Pov Jeff\

"creo que se lo creyó, pero que niña tan ingenua.. ajajajajajajajaja Ya que esta pendeja no quiere cooperar tendré que jugar sucio - jah aveces me sorprendía de las ideas brillantes y malvadas que se me ocurrían, pensaba enamorar a Mell usarla a mi antojo y luego matarla de la forma mas cruel - Ella seras mi divercion jajajajaja" - deje de abrazarla y le dije que teníamos que volver antes de que amanezca, - quiero llevarte a tu cabaña antes del amanecer, no quiero que tu hermano se preocupe por ti - le sonreí, tenia que ganarme su confianza. caminamos ya faltaba poco para llegar a mi cabaña y de mi cabaña a la de ella no había mucha distancia por suerte.

Puedes caminar un poco mas despacio - pregunto - ya estoy algo cansada - joder que débil es, osea no habíamos caminado nada y ya estaba así, que patética. sin preguntarle la cargue en mis brazos y seguí caminando - ¿Que.. que haces.? -

No estas cansada - trataba de contenerme para no contestarle mal - sera mas rapido si vamos así cariño.

/Pov Mell\

Cuando llegamos a mi cabaña jeff me acerco hasta la ventana y me ayudo a entrar, cuando lo hizo se despidió con un tierno beso en la frente y se marcho. esa noche, bueno lo que quedaba de ella no pude dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, no entendía el repentino cambio de jeff. Osea que bicho le pico al pendejo. Presiento que no es nada bueno. debo mantenerme alerta no podía darme el lujo de confiar en un psicópata demente, sádico y bipolar como el. De tanto pensar el sueño me gano y quede profundamente la mañana Louis me despertó para desayunar de mala gana me levante ya que moría de sueño fui a desayunar y luego me di un largo y regalarte baño cuando termine me fui a recostar en el sofá para dormir un poco mas.

Que flojita eres - dijo mi hermano entre risas -

Shh no hagas ruido quiero dormir -

Hoy es nuestro ultimo día aquí así que no permitiré que lo desperdicies - me jalo del brazo para que me levante - tengo algo especial planeado para el dia de hoy -

- Yo lo mire curiosa y le pregunte - ¿Algo especial, a que te refieres? ¿Que haremos?

Es una sorpresa - me respondió haciéndose el misteriosa y luego se fue a bañar dejándome con la duda - Una sorpresa, ¿que sera?


	12. Sorpresa y recuerdo

Capitulo 11

.

.

.

Suspire pesadamente y me fui a la habitación y me cambie de ropa me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro una leñadora negra con gris y mis converse negras peine un poco mi desordenado cabello, y salí de la habitación, me senté en el sillón a esperar a louis. pasaron 10 minutos y el salio ya cambiado el me sonrió y dijo muy animado -

Estas lista para la sorpresa.

Si - le conteste igual de animada que el -

Espera - fue a la cocina se demoro unos segundos y cuando salio tenia una pequeña canasta en la mano - bueno vamos - me agarro de la mano y salimos de la cabaña, afuera no estaba asiendo mucho frió por suerte, apenas estaba saliendo el sol, eso era raro ya que últimamente los días eran nublados y casi siempre llovía, sin darme cuenta sonreí aspirando aquel aire puro característico del bosque.

A donde vamos - pregunte curiosa -

Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa - suspire resignada, y camine callada a su lado... con louis caminamos por un largo rato hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy bonito, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando reconocí el lugar en donde estábamos. era una cascada enorme, en donde las aguas de ahí eran cristalinas, tanto que podías beber de ellas sin problemas. nos acercamos a un enorme árbol, un sauce llorón para ser mas especifica, louis soltó mi mamo y de la canastita saco un mantel a cuadros color rojo lo puso en el suelo y se sentó luego hizo señas con sus manos para que me sentara a su lado, yo hice caso y me senté a la par de el apoyando mi cuerpo en el tronco del árbol. ambos observamos el lugar por un laargo rato, aquel lugar me traía recuerdos hermosos pero tristes..

*** Flashback **** (Narra escritora)

Se podía ver a una niña de 6 años sentada a la orilla del lago con los pies metidos en el agua, jugando con unas piedritas que se encontraban cerca suyo. mientras ella jugaba una mujer muy hermosa, alta delgada de piel clara y cabellos oscuros se acercaba a ella con dos pedazos de sandia. la mujer cuando estuvo cerca se sentó y le ofreció uno de los pedazos a la pequeña, la niña la miro sonriente y la mujer le acaricio el flequillo y sonrió

Estas feliz mell - dijo la mujer dulcemente -

Si mami, es un lugar muy bonito, adoro venir aquí -

A mi también me gusta este lugar - sonrió - sabes aquí fue donde tu papa y yo nos comprometimos - sonrió aun mas -

En serio - dijo sorprendida la pequeña - aquí fue donde papi le dijo a mami que la amaba - dijo con inocencia, la mujer la mirada con ternura y asintió haciendo que la niña riera alegremente - que hermoso mami, ahora me gusta mas este lugar -

Me alegra eso mi niña - se acerco lentamente a mell y le dijo en un susurro - sabes te contare un secreto - mell la miro impaciente y la mujer dije - este lugar es mágico.

Wooow en serio - dijo sorprendida y la mujer asintió -

Cada vez que te sientas triste, tienes que venir a este lugar y mágicamente la tristeza se va - era claro que las cosas que decía la mujer no era verdad, solo lo decía para hacer feliz a su pequeña niña , metió una de sus manos en el agua - tus angustias penas y dolores, todo se va. asi que siempre que te sientas triste ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - la mujer deposito un tierno beso en la frente de mell -

Lucy - la voz ronca de un hombre se escucho, haciendo que ambas mujeres se den vuelta para ver al hombre que se acercaba a ellas -

Papi - la niña salí del agua y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba su padre el hombre la abrazo y cargo en sus brazos -

Mi pequeña niña, que hablaban con mama - pregunto con curiosidad el hombre -

Mell sonrio y dijo - es un secreto - el hombre rio a carcajadas -

Lucy, el almuerzo esta listo - la mujer salio del agua tambien y camino hasta su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios

****** Fin de flashback ******

Sentía como las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos amenazando con salir, el recuerdo de ese lugar era muy triste para ella,Pero recorde las palabras de mi madre

"_E__s__te lugar es mágico... __Cada vez que te sientas triste, tienes que venir a este lugar y mágicamente la tristeza se va,tus angustias penas y dolores, todo se va. así que siempre que te sientas triste ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_

_A_y mi madre, ella siempre inventaba historias solo para hacerme feliz - dije para mi misma -

Yo tambien los extraño - la voz de louis me saco de mis pensamientos -

Eh.. dijiste algo - pregunte -

- Louis me sonrió y me acaricio la cabeza, luego bajo su mano hasta mi rostro y seco las lagrimas que sin permiso caían por mis mejillas, en que momento había comenzado a llorar, no tengo la mas mínima idea - también los extraño - dijo con la voz entre cortada, hace mucho que no veia asi a louis y eso me partía el corazón, estire mi mano y acaricie su rostro -

Ellos están en un lugar mejor - sonreí - sabes te contare un secreto -

¿Secreto?

Si, - lo mire a los ojos - este lugar es mágico -

Jajaja, mágico

No te rías, es verdad. mama me lo dijo. cada vez que te sientas triste tienes que venir a este lugar y mágicamente la tristeza se va -

Gracias ..

Por.. por que me agradeces

Por contarme tu secreto - sonrió -

La mañana paso muy rapido, a la hora del almuerzo louis saco de la canasta sándwiches, unas manzanas jugo de naranja y pastelitos de chocolate. cuando terminamos de comer, jugamos a la pelota hasta el cansancio, luego nos acostamos sobre el pasto mirando el cielo. contamos historias chistes, reíamos, por momentos llorábamos. sin dudarlo era el mejor día. y ais el dia se nos fue rapido, lentamente el sol iba desapareciendo para dar lugar a la noche. Louis y yo ya estábamos en la cabaña preparando las cosas para irnos. cuando todo estubo listo subimos al auto en silencio y regresamos a la ruidosa ciudad.

Prometo que iremos mas seguidos - me miro a los ojos - lo juro

Seria genial - le sonreí, cuando llegamos a casa bajamos del auto y entramos en la casa yo ignore por completo a mis tíos y subí a la habitación, deje mi bolso y volví a bajar para comer algo, me prepare un poco de Ramen y volví a mi habitación cerrándola con seguro, cuando termine de comer me saque toda la ropa agarre una toalla del armario y entre en el baño. - necesito olvidar todo - me dije a mi misma, no podía sacar de mi cabeza el beso de jeff. ¿que pretendía el? no podía saberlo, su mente retorcida y malévola era difícil de descifrar, suspire y me acerque a la bañera, abrí la llave del agua caliente y la del agua fría para llenar la bañera, mientras se llenada yo termine de sacarme la ropa interior, luego puse un poco de espuma para baño para poder relajarme un poco, cuando todo estuvo listo cerré la llave del agua, puse un poco de música y entre en la bañera.. el agua me llegaba esta el mentón.. poco a poco comencé a relajarme y a entrar en el mundo de los sueños.. y sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormida

/Pov jef\

Desperté algo confundido, cuanto había dormido no tengo idea, pero podía ver la oscuridad fuera de mi ventana, eso indicaba que nuevamente era de noche. me levante, tenia mucho hambre pero como siempre en esta vieja y abandonada cabaña no haba nada, agarre a mi fil amigo filoso y salí de ahí, a donde iba, primero a la cabaña de Mell a ver si ella tenia algo para comer y luego a la ciudad a buscar a mi próxima victima. cuando llegue algo me molesto toda las luces estaban apagadas y había un silencio sepulcral, camine mas rapido hacia la cabaña y cuando intente abrir la puerta, me encuentro con que estaba cerrada

¿Ya te fuiste? - deje escapar una risa - ¿piensas que escaparas de mi? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA que ingenua - force la puerta hasta que ella cedió y pude entrar,una vez adentro encendí las luces para ver mejor, todo estaba en su lugar, bien acomodado y limpio, me dirigí a la cocina y busque algo y para mi suerte encontré un paquete de arroz, caldo y unas frutas - que buena suerte - sonreí ya que lo único que sabia hacer era arroz. agarre una de las manzana y la comí mientras prendía el fuego para cocinar el arroz... Después de comer, deje todo en su lugar, sucio obviamente, ni loco me ponía a lavar lo que ensucio. y bueno me fui camine hasta la ciudad, de seguro ya era mas de la media noche, me puse la capucha de la sudadera y camine tranquilamente, mis manos se encontraban dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera acariciando el cuchillo, de vez en cuando pasaba la yema de mis dedos por el filo del cuchillo provocandome leves cortes, eso hacia que mis sed de sangre incrementara mas y mas. caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegue a una casa demasiado grande en donde se veían las luces encendidas, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y vi la casa detenidamente, por la puerta salia una pareja bien arreglados, la mujer lucia un vestido de fiesta y el hombre un traje bien elegante. recargada en la puerta de entrada se encontraba una chica alta de cabello rojo, por su cara parecía una niña de 15 o 16 años ella no estaba vestida como para ir a una fiesta, mas bien parecía que iba a un prostíbulo por lo provocativa que era su ropa, la pareja se despidió de la chica y se fueron, y ella entro a la casa - Perfecto - sonreí y cuando me asegure que no había nadie en la calle me acerque a la casa, decidí esperar hasta que la chica se fuera a dormir, pero eso jamas paso, me canse de esperar y decidí entrar a la casa, pero cuando estaba saliendo de mi escondite vi un auto estacionar en frente de la casa, al principio pensé que eran los padres que habían regresado, pero luego vi bajar del vehículo a un chico mal vestido, el usaba unos pantalones rotos y arriba solo tenia una campera de cuero. el camino hasta la casa y toco la puerta. la chica le abrió y se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente. la parejita entro en la casa y yo por aburrimiento decidí que ya era hora de mandarlos a dormir, camine hasta el patio trasero y me metí en la casa por la ventana - "que descuidados son jajaja como se les ocurre dejar las ventanas sin segura" - en serio las personas en esta ciudad eran realmente estúpidas, bueno deje de pensar en eso y comencé a recorrer la casa silenciosamente para que ellos no se percaten de mi presencia - saque mi cuchillo y empece a buscarlos, primero fui a la sala y no había nadie, busque en la cocina y nada, comencé a subir las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, estando en la planta alta pude escuchar leves gemidos. me acerque lentamente hasta la habitación debido a que la puerta estaba semi abierta pude ver aquella escena. la chica sentada en las piernas de su noviesito besándose, sonreí y de un patada termine de abrir la puerta.

Oh que tenemos aquí - dije con voz ronca, tenia mi cabeza agachada, para que no vean mi hermoso rostro - así te comportas cuando tus padres no están en casa - solté una estruendosa carcajada -

¿Pero que diablos? ¿Quien es usted? ¿y que hace en MI casa? Llamare a la policía si no se va - dijo la muchachita -

- lentamente levante mi cabeza para que esos dos me vieran, el chico abrir los ojos horrorizado y la chica abrió la boca, de seguro quería gritar pero el miedo la dejo muda, la expresión en el rostro de ambos era realmente encantadora, sus ojos mostraban el pánico que sentían, lentamente me fui acercando a ellos - que sucede, ya no te haces la valiente, no querías llamar a la policía - la mire de pies a cabeza - anda vamos llama a la policía - la desafié, ella solo me miraba, estaba dura parecía una estatua - no lo harás jajajaja - rei - que acaso me tienes miedo - levante mi cuchillo y se lo puse en el cuello - no harás nada para defenderte - ella comenzó a llorar -

po..por favoor... no no me ma..mate.. lo que usted pida, pe.. pero no me hagas daño, por..por..favor

Jajajajajajajajaaja crees que te servirá de algo rogar, no lo creo, eso no funciona conmigo niñita - su respiración se hacia mas y mas agitada - oh vamos no llores, sonríe - le dije en un susurro - tienes que sonreír siempre - ella seguía llorando y el estúpido de su novio estaba sentado en la cama inmóvil, la agarre con fuerza su cabello, aleje el cuchillo de su cuello y lo coloque dentro de su boca - SONRÍE - grite y corte desde la comisura de sus labios hasta las mejillas dibujando una sonrisa, ella comenzó a gritar del dolor - jajajajaja - reía como un demente puse nuevamente el cuchillo dentro de su boca y con un solo corte le abrí la mejilla, ella no paraba de llorar y gritar, le clave mi cuchillo dos veces en su pecho. al principio sus gritos y suplicas eran como música para mis oídos pero luego se volvió muy irritante y decidí acabar con su miserable vida, le clave el cuchillo en su frente y con un poco de dificultad logre abrirle la cabeza, la tire al suelo ya no tenia caso seguir con ella ya que pronto moriría desangrada, la mire por ultima vez y luego enfoque mi vista en el muchacho,el intento escapar pero yo fui mas rápido, me acerque a el y le enterré el cuchillo en su cuello,saque lentamente el cuchillo y se lo enterré en el ojo, el pendejo sollozaba, mientras que yo lo atravesaba muchas veces con mi cuchillo hasta que callo muerto al piso - ¡eso es todo? mierda, no tuve mucha divorcion - me sente encima de el y en su pecho le talle con la punta del cuchillo "Go to sleep" luego me acoste en la cama molesto, saque unos cigarrillos del bolsillo de mis pantalón, lo prendí y aspire aquel adictivo humo, necesitaba calmar un poco mis ansias de matar. pero no podia, necesitaba matar a alguien mas, necesitaba torturar y hacer sufrir y sentir el temor de la persona, no estaba satisfecho que lo que acababa de hacer, necesito sentir mas adrenalina, quiero ver mas sangre.- QUIERO MANDAR A DORMIR A TODOS Ajajajajajajajajaja.


	13. Sentimientos Confusos

Capittulo 12

.

.

/Pov jeff\

Cuando termine mi cigarro me levante de la cama, y salí de la habitación de la muchacha, recorrí la casa buscando encontrar algo interesante. recorrí cada habitación examinando todo a mi paso. cuando llegue a la cocina busque en los cajones un nuevo cuchillo ya que el mio casi no tenia filo. cuando encontré lo que buscaba me dispuse a salir de aquella casa, camine en silencio hasta la ventana por donde había entrado. cuando estaba por salir unos pasos en la planta alta llamaron mi atención, sonreí nuevamente de seguro había quedado alguna victima. gire sobre mis talones y empece a caminar hasta la escalera.. saque mi nuevo cuchillo de la sudadera y comencé a subir escalón por escalón hasta llegar al segundo piso de la casa, una vez arriba mire para todos lados para ver a donde ir primero, camine algo rapido hasta la primera habitación del lado izquierdo y de una patada abrí la puerta no había nada. suspire y fui hasta la habitación que tenia en frente también la abrí de una patada, algo molesto me dirige a la habitación de la muchacha que había matado entre y mire para todos lados y nada, solo estaban los cadáveres de esos asquerosos chicos. di media vuelta y me dirigí a la ultima habitación. El baño abrí la puerta y nada, estaba por irme cuando escuche una leve respiración. volví a sonreír.

¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas? - pregunte a la nada, me podía imaginar que mi próxima victima era un niño, con mi mirada recorrí el interior del baño, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en la bañera, sonreí, me acerque lentamente y corrí la cortina del baño y ahí estaba mi victima sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas - Te encontré - Una estruendosa carcajada salio de mi boca -

Quiero a mi mama - decía entre llantos aquella pequeña, muy parecida a su hermana -

Shhh no llores - me acerque a ella y la mire a los ojos, tenia unos ojos muy hermosos, su cara cubierta de lagrimas hacia que se vea adorable - se una buena niña y ve a dormir - aquella pequeña no me hizo caso y su llanto se hizo cada vez mas fuerte y molesto - YA CÁLLATE - le dije molesto, la agarre del cabello y obligue a que se pusiera de pie - sabes pequeña, pensaba no mandarte a dormir, pero tu llanto me tiene irritado - sonreí - ademas no puedo dejar que vivas, ahora que viste mi hermoso rostro - y sin mas que decir le enterré mi cuchillo en su estomago y lo deslice hasta arriba, abriendo la carne y dejando que los órganos empiecen a salir, poco a poco mi pequeña victima dejo de moverse, la solté bruscamente y esta callo sin vida dentro de la bañera - go to sleep pequeña - susurre y salí de la habitación. ya no tenia nada mas que hacer en esa casa, así que antes de que los padres y la policía lleguen me fui de ahí.

/Pov Mell\

Me desperté asustada, debido a una pesadilla horrible, soñé que jeff mataba a Louis y a los chicos de maneras muy sádicas y luego que.. que me mataba a mi.. sacudí mi cabeza para lograr sacar esas imágenes de mi mente.

Solo fue un sueño - me dije a mi misma para tranquilizarme, cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta que aun estaba dentro de la bañera, rapido me puse de pie tome una toalla y me tape moría de frió, si no me vestía rapido iba a enfermar- cuanto tiempo habré dormido - suspire y salí de la bañera, me fui a mi habitación ahí me seque el cuerpo y me puse mi pijama. cuando termine de vestirme volví al baño a sacar el tapón para que el agua de la bañera se vaya. una vez que hice eso, me seque el cabello lave mis dientes y salí del baño dispuesta a ir a dormir, apague las luces y camine hasta mi cama, me metí dentro de esta tapándome hasta la cabeza, para sentir el calor de las sabanas y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

/

-me desperté algo sobresaltada, otra vez tuve la misma pesadilla, pero esta vez fue peor, soñé que mis padres aun estaban con vida y que jeff los mandaba a dormir y que después mataba a louis a los chicos y a mi - Mierda - me senté en la cama y empece a llorar, me sentía muy angustiada, tenia miedo de que esas pesadillas se hicieran realidad.

¿Por que lloras? - esa voz otra vez -

Por nada - rápidamente seque mis lagrimas - ¿cuando llegaste?

No se, hace bastante tiempo - encendió la luz de mi mesa de noche, ahora podía verlo mejor, estaba cubierto de sangre seguramente venia de matar, el se sentó en mi cama y volvió a preguntar- ¿por que llorabas?

Eso no te importa - dije molesta, recordando el por que de mis lagrimas -

Si me importa, ahora dímelo - eso en ves de ser una petición parecía ser una orden -

Es que tu. - sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, joder odio sentirme así. cada vez que estoy cerca de el me siento tan débil, tan pequeña e indefensa. maldita sea - Es por tu culpa - susurre

¿Yo que? - dijo con una evidente molestia -

So..solo vete no quiero verte ni ahora - me acosté nuevamente tapándome hasta la cabeza con las sabanas - ni nunca

Pero por que ¬¬

Por que si y punto. vete - el no me hizo caso, me quito las sabanas y me agarro bruscamente del brazo obligándome a ponerme de pie, bueno en realidad quede arrodillada en la cama - suéltame bruto, quiero dormir.

No te vas a ir a dormir hasta que no me digas por que dijiste eso..

No quiero - le conteste haciendo un gesto poco común en mi, osea, inflando mis cachetes y frunciendo el ceño, hace mucho que no me comportaba de esa manera, parecía una niñas caprichosas - vete -

Oye, no te comportes así - puso su mano al rededor de mi cintura - así haces que me gustes mas - me miro con cara pervertida -

Acaso no entiendes, quiero que te vayas

- sonrió - No me iré - dijo firme -

- suspire - Tarde o temprano tu me harás daño - sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba - Cuando te canses de jugar conmigo, me mandaras a dormir y no solo a mi a louis y a mis amigos también - mis lagrimas salían sin permiso al recordar la pesadilla - Yo.. yo no quiero que tu les hagas daños a ellos - El me abrazo fuerte, puse mis manos en su pecho para intentar alejarlo - suéltame - dije con voz débil, intente alejarme de el pero fue imposible -

Yo, prometo que no lastimare a tu hermano o a tus amigos - ¿solo a ellos? y yo que, eso quiere decir que a mi si me hará daño? - mírame - levante mi cabeza - no tienes que preocuparte por ellos - intento besarme, pero yo no se lo permití -

Jeff yo no se - seque mis lagrimas - necesito tiempo.

No me alejes de ti, por favor - yo escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, de alguna manera esas palabras me llegaron. Poco a poco fui correspondiendo a ese abrazo - Te quiero.

Jeff, yo.. yo - no sabia que decir, no sabia si lo quería lo odiaba estaba muy confundida -

No tienes que decir nada, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, para que te enamores de mi - acaricio mi cabeza -

Gracias - susurre -

/Pov Jeff\

Me canse de caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo así que decidí visitar a mi victima favorita, camine en dirección a su casa y cuando llegue entre por su ventana, el cuarto estaba en silencio y a oscuras y ella se encontraba durmiendo, me acerque y la observe no quería despertarla. no se cuanto tiempo paso una o dos horas cuando ella despertó algo sobresaltada, ¿habrá tenido una pesadilla? ella empezó a llorar, Eso, me partió el corazón, sentía ganas de abrazarla y consolarla no quería verla así.

¿Por que lloras? - decidí hablar -

por nada - me respondió algo cortante - ¿cuando llegaste?

No se, hace bastante - me acerque para encender la luz de su mesa de noche y me senté en la cama ¿ por que llorabas?

Eso no te importa - respondió molesta

Si me importa, ahora dime - le ordene -

Es que tu - se quedo callada por un momento, como si analizara las palabras que iba a decir - Es por tu culpa - ¿que.. que? ¿por MI culpa? y ahora que mierda había echo -

¿Yo que? ¬¬

So..solo vete no quiero verte ni ahora - se acoso de nuevo y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza - ni nunca

Pero por que ¬¬ - mi poca paciencia se estaba agotando, tenia unas enormes ganas de atravesarla con mi cuchillo -

Por que si y punto. vete - me canse de su actitud pendeja, molesto le quite las sabanas y con un poco de torpeza la agarre del brazo obligandola a levantarse - suéltame bruto, quiero dormir.

No te vas a ir a dormir hasta que no me digas por que dijiste eso - si no me decía por las buenas, me lo diría por las malas -

No quiero - me respondió e hizo un gesto muy gracioso pero para mi fue muy adorable, parecía una niña pequeña - vete -

Oye, no te comportes así - puse mi brazo al rededor de su cintura y la acerque un poco mas a mi - así haces que me gustes mas

Acaso no entiendes, quiero que te vayas

- sonreí, esa chiquilla es muy testaruda, pero yo lo soy mas y no me iría hasta que me diga por que lloraba - No me ire

- suspiro - Tarde o temprano tu me harás daño - mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar eso - Cuando te canses de jugar conmigo, me mandaras a dormir y no solo a mi a louis y a mis amigos también - nuevamente comenzó a llorar - Yo.. yo no quiero que tu les hagas daños a ellos -la abraze fuerte pero ella trato de alejarme - suéltame - su voz sonaba débil, pero no iba a alejarme de ella -

Yo, prometo que no lastimare a tu hermano o a tus amigos, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos - intente besarla, pero ella me corrio la cara para evitar que nuestros labios se junten -

Jeff yo no se necesito tiempo.

No me alejes de ti, por favor - le dije, por alguna extraña razón me dolió que me rechazara -Te quiero - esas palabras salieron de mi sin permiso... acaso yo la quiero.. Arg no no ella es solo una victima mas, no puedo tener ningún tipo de sentimientos o tal vez si puedo, ah mierda esta niña me tiene confundido -

Jeff, yo.. yo

No tienes que decir nada, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, para que te enamores de mi - acaricie su cabeza, emm por alguna razón, esas palabras fueron sinceras -

Gracias - susurro y se alejo de mi -

no quiero verte llorar si - le di un beso en la frente - go to slepp - le dije y me fui estaba muy confundido como para quedarme, que mierda sucedía conmigo, quiero matarla, quiero ver su sangre esparcida por el suelo y paredes, anhelo eso, peor también muero por besarla y hacerla mía, quiero tenerla debajo mio y escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre y ah que mierda estoy diciendo soy un asesino maldita sea no puedo estar sintiendo esto y menos por una niña.. - que haré - llegue a la entrada del bosque y me senté al pie de un árbol, no tenia sueño y necesitaba pensar que hacer con esa niña

/Pov Mel\

A la mañana siguiente me levante de muy mal humor, después de que jeff se fue no habita podido dormir nada, tenia frió y no quera ir a la escuela, suspire cansada y me vestí, me daba igual que ponerme así que agarre lo primero que vi y me lo puse, peine mi cabello y luego me maquille los ojos con sombra negra ya que necesitaba esconder mis ojeras, me lave los dientes y agarre mi mochila

Odio los lunes - dije de mala gana mientras bajaba las escaleras, fui hasta la cocina agarre una manzana y me fui a la escuela, cuando llegue a mi cárcel, fui a mi casillero saque los libros que iba a necesitar y me dirigí al salón de clase, cuando entre todos mis compañero incluso Kevin, Aaron y Brando estaban reunidos hablando de algo yo solo los ignore y me fui a mi lugar -

Hola mell como estas - dijeron brandon y kevin mientras se acercaban a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla -

Mmmm bien y ustedes - le dije desganada, brando no me respondio -

Algo me dice que no estas bien - suspiro kevin - y yo algo se podría decir que bien

Oye mell no te enteraste de lo que sucedió anoche - pregunto Aaron -

Mmm ¿no que sucedió?

Anoche acecinaron a catherine a su novio y a su hermanita - cuando me dijo eso mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente -

¿Que.. como sucedió? - cath era una chica buena, algo impulsiva y rebelde pero eran una de las pocas personas que me caían bien, por que la mataron, algo me decía que jeff tenia algo que ver en esto -

Fue raro, en las noticias comentaron que a catherine la apuñalaron muchas veces y le abrieron la cabeza - Aaron hizo una cara de asco - tambien dijeron que le tallaron una sonrisa en el rostro -

A su novio le sacaron un ojo y le atravesaron un cuchillo en la garganta - dijo Brandon - también le tallaron en el cuerpo "Go to sleep" - sip definitivamente fue jeff quien hizo eso, maldito -

Y.. y a la pequeña le.. le abrieron el estomago - comento Aaron - fue horrible

Quien puede ser tan hijo de puta como para hacerle eso - Pregunto kevin indignado -

Un maldito enfermo, ojala lo encuentren y lo maten - hablo brandon - debe pagar por lo que hizo

Si - fue lo único que dije, no quería hablar del tema -

¿Oye estas molesta? - pregunto brandon - te ves algo rara

Solo estoy algo cansada no dormí bien - la garganta comenzó a molestarme y tosí un poco - Estaré bien después de dormir - sonreí -

por fin entro la profesora y así otro día aburrido comenzó, las clases pasaron rapido y la hora de salida llego, me disculpe con los chicos por no poder juntarme con ellos hoy, les dije que no me sentía muy bien y era verdad mi cabeza me dolía mucho, también el cuerpo y la garganta. ellos entendieron y se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa, al principio me negué, pero cedí cuando el dolor de cabeza aumento.. cuando llegue a mi casa me fui directo a mi habitación, me saque toda la ropa y me puse el pijama, cerré las cortinas y me acosté.

Joder el dolor de cabeza no pasa - me sentía realmente mal, de seguro fue por que anoche me quede dormida en la bañera, tosí un poco - mierda no puedo enfermar ahora , okey solo tengo que descansar un poco y voy a mejorar - me acomode mejor en la cama e intente dormir, pero no pude, cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía que todo a mi alrededor se movía - mierda - me levante de la cama con algo de dificultad y baje a la cocina.

Hola - sentía la voz de charly muy lejos -

Ho..hola - respondí apenas el dolor de cabeza era cada vez insoportable - donde esta louis

Esta trabajando donde mas estaría - me puse a buscar los medicamentos en los cajones - estas algo rara niña, estas bien - fue lo ultimo que escuche, de repente todo se puso oscuro y ya no supe nada mas..


End file.
